A Legnd Reborn
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Hey, I'm Demi Rae Redbird. Daughter of Stark and Zoey Redbird. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! So this story is about Stark and Zoey's daughter. Her name is Demi Rae. She looks almost exactly like Zoey, but she acts a lot like Stark. After the whole Neferet and Kalona mess was done, Nyx granted the group with one kid each. Here is a chart of the kids and their parents.**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack (Adopted!)**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole (I'm gonna pretend he didn't believe Kalona and is good)**

**James- not telling yet! :)**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith is based off of Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night series, but I do own Stark and their kids.**

**P.C. Cast: You don't own Stark!**

**Me: Well, you're too old to have him so I'm taking him!**

**Kristin: You can't have him! He's ours!**

**Me: ...ya cuz that's not weird at all...**

Chapter 1

Do you know what it's like to have two vampyre legends as parents? In case you don't, I will tell you it sucks. Everyone expects you to be something great like them, or at least have one affinity. But you don't. So some people make fun of you, saying you're not going to be a good at anything. Little do they know, you are good at something. You're good at revenge. This is basically me. I'm not even Marked yet and everyone is expecting huge things to happen to me.

I just want to get Marked.

So by now you are probably wondering who my parents are. They are Zoey Redbird and Stark Redbird. Yes, _the _Zoey Redbird. The one that destroyed the fallen immortal and crazy ass ex-High Priestess. I'm their daughter, Demi Rae Redbird. I know, I know. Vampyres aren't supposed to be able to be able to have children, but after saving the world, Nyx blessed my parents and their friends with kids. The one girl I wish she hadn't blessed her parents with was Rachel LaFont.

Rachel is a stuck-up, snobby slut who screwed over half of the House of Night. She hates me and I hate her. She's constantly reminding me that I'm not Marked and I don't have an affinity and she does. She's air. Don't ask me how she got an element because it's a giant mystery to me. Then again, my mom always tell me Nyx's ways are mysterious.

I want to fight back and get revenge on Rachel but she knows my secret crush and would use that against me. Who's my crush? Oh, it's Emmett Night, but don't tell my mom! As soon as I said his last name, she went crazy! Then she told my dad and both of them forbade me to even look at him. I still look at him though. His blond hair that did the superman curl, piercing blue eyes, and an attitude that put his mom to shame. **(Umm, can you say trouble?) **Just thinking about his eyes made me started fantasizing about him...

"DEMI RAE! GET YOUR BUTT UP!" my mom screeched from downstairs. Hearing her yell scared me so much I jumped about a foot, screamed, and fell off my bed. I landed on the floor with a thud. Mom came in and helped me up.

Rubbing my head, I asked, "What is so important that you're getting me up and-" I looked at the clock. "-11'o clock?" Since my parents were vampyres and my dad couldn't go out in the sunlight, I had my days and nights flip flopped. So it was almost lunch time for humans.

"Do you want to get Marked or do you want to stay a human the rest of your short life?" she asked. Then she hurried downstairs.

I froze. I was getting Marked today? I always dreamed of this day, but now that it was here, I felt nervous and scared. What if I rejected the Change? Mom didn't know how to revive fledglings like her predecessor did, so I wouldn't come back. I sighed and picked out my favorite outfit. _No depressing thoughts. _I scolded myself. I put on a tank top under a shirt which sleeves went down to the top of my arms, skinny jeans, and my favorite ballet fats. I put my make-up on and went downstairs. From here, I could hear my parents talking to Aphrodite. Then I heard them say my name and I listened more carefully. Aphrodite said, "That's what I saw."

Shit. She had another vision. Mom said, "No, she can't be back. I fried her!"

"Z, you and I both know you don't care about the fact that Neferet was back. You just don't want Demi Rae to have to face her." she said.

Dad said, "We have a reason to be. Aphrodite, Neferet was insane and practically the definition of Darkness."

"We can't let her know." said Mom.

Aphrodite snorted. "Ya cuz keeping things from her is exactly how you guys are going to stop the vision."

""It's better than telling her 'Hey, you have to destroy what your mother couldn't. '" said Dad.

"Hey how do you think I feel? Rachel is going to be right there with Demi Rae!" I ran upstairs after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, so what the hell is going on? I'm supposed to defeat a crazy high priestess, who my mom was supposed to get rid of, with _Rachel_? I don't know which was worse, facing Neferet or teaming up with Rachel. I paced around my room and heard the door open and close several times before I decided to go downstairs. This time everyone was talking about how excited they were about me getting Marked. Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, Ana, and James were there. Ana rushed over to me.

"Hey Demi Rae!" she twanged in a an accent identical to her mom's.

"Hey Ana. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, James and I are getting Marked too! Ain't it excitin'?" She started jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Hey James." I said, somewhat shyly. I always knew he had a major crush on me (even though he constantly denied it) and it made our friendship kind of weird.

"Hey. You excited?"

"Yes, but also a little nervous." I admitted. Shaunee and Erin came over to discuss (a.k.a. criticize) my outfit. I barely even paid any attention. My eyes were on the Tracker leaning on the wall across from me. He nodded in my direction and I passed out.

I thought I was dreaming. I was sitting in my great Grandma's lavender field in front of the little river. A woman with midnight black hair sat in front of me. Her wise dark eyes were looking at me intently. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Nyx, my daughter."

"Nyx? What's going on?"

"I called you here to talk to you. A great danger is coming for you. Be very wary of who you trust. Sometimes those you think would never betray you will."

"What? Who's going to betray me?" I was so confused.

She smiled and I felt calm. "You will find out in time." She got up and kissed my forehead and I woke up. Everyone was hovering over me anxiously. Damien was checking my pulse, Jack was almost crying, Shaunee and Erin were holding each other, Aphrodite was shaking me awake, and Dad was talking.

"Aphrodite, she's fine. Look her eyes are open and her Mark is...purple?" Everyone was staring at my forehead.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her Mark?" I heard Mom say. She moved through the crowd and she stared at my forehead in disbelief. "No." she whispered.

"What's wrong with me?" I said worriedly. I sat up and grabbed Erin's purse. I found one of her many pocket mirrors and looked at my Mark. It was filled in and purple. It had lightning bolts with flames and flowers curled around each other. I touched it gently and was surprised it was warm.

"Wow Demi Rae. It's so pretty!" said Ana. I nodded weakly and looked at the Tracker.

"What did you do to me?" I said.

He raised his hands up. "I didn't even say the words. You just passed out and it appeared."

"It's true Demi." said Dad.

I felt tears start to fill up in my eyes. "Now I'm going to be a freak at school!" I got up and ran to my room. I barely heard Ana and James follow me up. I collapsed on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.


	3. AN Sorry guys!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter but I have serious writers block! I'll try to post another chapter as soon as I can. Any suggestions are welcome!**

**- Starksarrowgirl**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Guess what? Yep you guessed it, I got over my writers block! :) Here's the next chappie!**

**Remember:**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack (Adopted!)**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole (I'm gonna pretend he didn't believe Kalona and is good)**

**James- not telling yet! :)**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 3

"Aw honey, you're not a freak." said Ana rubbing my back.

"I'm not? Thanks for trying to make me feel better Ana but it's not working." I said looking up slightly.

James said, "Your parents had to go through the same thing. Your mom can control all five elements and your dad came back from the dead for crying out loud!"

I sniffed. "Yah, that's true. but I don't want Rachel to make fun of me and you know she will."

"Not with her mom at the school practically 24/7." said Ana.

I tilted my head to the side for a second then stopped crying. "I guess that's right."

"I'm always right." said Ana, acting all full of herself. I pushed her a tiny bit a smiled.

"So, you okay enough to go downstairs?" asked James.

"And get stared at like I'm a frickin' science experiment? No way."

"You can't stay up here forever!" said Mom coming in my room with Dad. They sat on the foot of my bed and Mom touched my foot. "You do have to move to your own dorm and stuff honey." 

"Why can't I just stay in my room?"

"Because then you couldn't be roommates with Ana."

It took a minute for that to sink in but when it did, I jumped up, hugged Ana, jumped up and down with her, and we both squealed. Then we gave Mom a giant group hug and said, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Hey, she didn't do all the work! I did some." said Dad. Mom and I gave him a look of disbelief. "All right all right, she did _most _of the work."

"Stark! I did all the work. You just followed me around like you normally do." said Mom.

Dad whispered in my ear, "Don't listen to her. I did the work." Mom heard that and lightly hit his arm.

"Okay. Do you want your friends to help you pack?" asked Mom.

"Sure." I said. The three of us busied ourselves with packing. We were about a quarter a way done when Destiny, Dawn, Tristian, Samantha, Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith came in. Here's where I tell you about my friends. Tristian looks a lot like Erin. Sandy blond hair, aqua blue eyes, tan. Looks like he would be a total beach bum if we lived by an ocean. Samantha was like a Shaunee mini-me. Same cappuccino colored skin, dark hair and eyes. Samantha and Tristian were going out and think it's simply adorable if they finish each other's sentences. Yes it makes the rest of us barf.

Dawn is Samantha's best girl friend. Dawn is very skinny, tall, full lips, light brown hair, freckles, and blue eyes that looked green in some lights. Samantha and her are both fashion queens of the group. Destiny is her adopted sister. She has auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She was pretty short next to Dawn and definitely bigger chested. She was the brains of the group, along with Jason and Michael. Jason had grease black hair, thick glasses, and brown eyes. Michael had nice dirty blond hair, blue eyes, clear skin. Michael was also the fix it guy and Jason was the tech guy.

Then there was Faith, the bad girl. We had gotten into so much trouble together. She had dark brown hair ( not as dark as Samantha's), eyes so dark they almost went black but really did go black when someone pissed her off a lot, tan skin, plump lips, and a smart ass attitude. That's why we get along so well. Today she was wearing a leather jacket, jean, and a shirt that didn't quite reach her stomach. "Hey, D. Heard you got Marked."

"Yup. Can't you see it? It's purple." I pointed up to my forehead. Everyone's eyes flicked to my Mark and back to my face.

Dawn said, "I think it's so cute."

"Totally-" Samantha started.

"Awesome." finished Tristian. They shared a loving look and we all groaned.

Jason and Michael nodded their heads and Faith said, "It's pretty rad D. So, you need help packing all your crap?" She jerked her chin to the pile of books I had on my bed.

"Yes."

"All right guys, let's get a move on." said Ana. They did. Faith glared at James when the passed each other. In case you couldn't tell, she doesn't like him. At all. She put out her leg as he passed her and tripped him. He fell on his face. Then he jumped up and they both glared at each other, tensing as if they were going to hit each other. Oh Goddess this was going to get ugly...


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! In case you didn't know, I posted a bunch of poems. They are called, "A Poem About Neferet" for the House of Night Series, "A Poem for Bree" for The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, "A Poem from Zoey" for the House of Night Series, "My Ode to Alice" for Twilight, and "Thought from a broken heart" for Twilight. Enjoy!**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack (Adopted!)**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole (I'm gonna pretend he didn't believe Kalona and is good)**

**James- not telling yet! :)**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 4

"What the hell is your problem?" said James.

Faith cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about? My foot slipped right as you were walking by me. Complete accident."

"Complete accident my-"

"Okay. I'm stepping in." I said stepping between them. I looked at Faith first. "Quit acting like a bitch to James," Then I turned to James. "And you quit overreacting. Now say sorry to each other."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Sorry I tripped you." she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes but i knew I couldn't get a better apology out of her.

"Yah, you are." Ana, Dawn, Destiny, Samantha, and I smacked the back of his head. "All right, all right. Sorry I overreacted and just acted like a jerk." He started rubbing the back of his and went to get a box.

Everyone got a box and Faith said, "Next time your girlfriend won't be there to stop me or you," as she picked up a box.

"I am not his girlfriend!" I said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he said. We all went out the door and walked to Ana's room.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, D. I'm only joking." The other fledglings stared at my Mark as we walked. I looked at the floor and walked faster.

Ana caught the back of my shirt and said, "Jeez people, really? She has a different Mark. Get over it! Didn't your mamas' teach y'all manners?" They looked away.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The rest of the packing went without another incident. It went so much faster with thirteen people instead of just Ana, James, and I. We were just moving the last of the boxes in my room and I was a bit behind. My bracelet snagged on the corner of the box and broke. "Crap." I said. I put the box down and went to retrieve it. A pair of feet stopped right in front of me. I looked up and *gasp!* it was Emmett.

"Hey. You're Demi Rae Redbird, right?" he said.

I wanted to get lost in his voice. I stood up and said "Hi." Then I realized he asked me a question. "Oh, uh, yah."

"Cool. My sister talks about you a lot. I'm Emmett Night." He held out a hand.

I shook it. His hand felt strong. "You have a sister?"

"Yah, Willow."

"Willow? Huh." Through all the years I knew her, I never asked her what her last name was. She didn't even look like Emmett. She had black fluffy hair, brown eyes, no attitude at all, and she was mega drama talented. She was in the Drama Competition in London right now.

"Yah. She talks about you all the time. So, what's with the box?"

"Oh, I'm moving in with Ana. I just got Marked."

His eyes moved to the purple thing on my forehead. "Oh! It's pretty."

"Thanks."

His phone started ringing "Don't Trust Me" by 3Oh!3. He answered it. "Hey Mom...I'm kinda busy...yah I'm talking to Demi Rae...Mom calm down...NO! Don't get Dad...fine. I'll be over in a second." He hung up. "I have to go. My mom needs some help with some stupid redecorating thing."

"Oh, it's okay." I picked up my box.

"See you later?" He looked hopeful.

"Sure. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"That would be great. Bye!" He jogged off. All my friends were in mine and Ana's room and most of my stuff was already unpacked.

"There you are!" said Michael. Him and Jason took my box and started unpacking it.

Dawn said, "What kept you?"

"Well, my bracelet broke and..." I trailed off.

Dawn became interested. "Ooooo, do I hear a juicy tid bit coming on? Come on-"

"-Spill girl." finished Samantha.

"Okay, okay. Two words: Emmett Night." Destiny gasped, Jason and Michael froze, Dawn and Samantha pretended to faint on each other, Ana had a hand over her mouth, and Faith, James, and Tristian just rolled their eyes.

"Ohmygoddess! Tell us everything!" said Ana.

Faith said, "But if you guys kissed, save all the gory details until I'm outta the room."

"Oh my goddess! You kissed?" exploded Jason.

"No! My mom and dad would kill me and Emmett. No we just talked."

"About?" asked Michael.

"Well, he said his sister talks about me a lot."

"He has a sister?" said Tristian, perking up. Samantha smacked his arm.

"Yes. It's Willow."

"Willow?" everyone asked.

"Yup. The same Willow that's in London right now." I confirmed.

Ana said, "Wow. just when ya think ya know somebody."

"Yah, so then his mom called and he had to go. but he did ask if we would see each other again. I told him we might have classes together so yah."

"Oh my goddess. Emmett-" started Samantha.

"Frickin' Night is totally digging on you!" finished Dawn.

"He's so hunky." said Jason dreamily.

"Wrong team, " said Destiny.

"Puh LEASE tell me you are going to talk to him again." said Ana. All eyes turned to me.

I squirmed under their gaze. "I don't know. I don't want to get him in trouble with my dad and I don't want to see the fury known as my mom unleashed."

Faith came over to me. "Come on, D. We all know you've been crushin' on the guy since you were 10. We can make sure your 'rentals never find out so you can bond with your man."

"Really?"

"Yuppers." said Ana.

I thought for a minute. "I'll see what I can do. Oh, but keep Rachel away too."

Destiny snorted. "Please. Like we would let that hag ruin your future relationship with Mr. Hunk. Don't worry Demi."

If only it were that easy to not worry. I could just feel in my gut that this wasn't going to end well.

**Ooooooo! So Willow is Emmett's sister! Did you like his ringtone? It'll have more meaning in a future chapter. Review and remember to r and r my poems!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! I went to the store to get Wuthering heights and ended up getting a parody called Wuthering bites! I hope it's good... Next chapter!**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack (Adopted!)**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole (I'm gonna pretend he didn't believe Kalona and is good)**

**James- not telling yet! :)**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 5

We were all hanging out downstairs, watching TMZ. Tristian had Samantha in his lap, Jason and Michael were sitting super close, and Dawn and Destiny were sitting on the floor. Faith was in a recliner, Ana was on one side of the couch, and I was curled up on James' chest on the other side. I know it may sound and look like we were a couple but it's nothing like that. He's my best friend and this was normal for us. Rachel came in and all of us tensed as she came toward our group. She tossed a piece of paper at me. "Here, your mom wanted me to give that to you." and she twitched away.

I shook my head and looked at the paper. My schedule!

Period 1- Vamp Sociology with High Priestess Redbird

Period 2- Fencing with Professor Dragon

Period 3- Drama with Professor Night

Period 4- Nature with Professor Johnson **(Stevie Rae)**

Lunch

Period 5- Literature with Professor Maslin **(Damien)**

Period 6- Equestrian Studies with Professor Lenobia

"Sweet! We got Periods one, three, and four together." said Ana.

"How is it to have your parent to teach a class you're in?" I asked.

"It's fine."

Dawn nodded and Destiny said, "They pick on you a bit but not much. They just know how much you can do so they pick on you. Other than that its fine."

At least I wouldn't be special. I hated it when people treated me special. All the boys had to leave at curfew and I fell asleep in my new room. I had a terrible nightmare.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I really have to go! Oh and sorry for the cliffy! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow. This story is getting more reviews than my story called "A Vampyre and his Slayer" and I'm only on chapter six!**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack (Adopted!)**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole (I'm gonna pretend he didn't believe Kalona and is good)**

**James- not telling yet! :)**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 6

At first I thought it was a harmless dream. I was on the edge of a beautiful meadow in a very pretty dress. It was made out of buckskin and had a bunch of fringes and feathers on it. I was also bare foot. Cool! Then I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw the most gorgeous hunk of man I ever saw. He only pants on and his chest was so muscular. I was surprised I wasn't drooling. His face was classic handsome, raven black hair, and he had...wings? Onyx colored wings on his back. Okay, so _one _flaw, but I don't care. He made Emmett look like a geeky little nerd, and that's saying something.

He looked at me seductively. "A-ya. Once again your spirit calls to me." He held his arms out to me.

"I'm not this A-ya person." I said confused. Okay, another flaw. This guy's nuts.

He laughed. "Just when you finally except the fact A-ya is in you, you deny it once more. Did you change your hair color?"

I looked at my short sandy blond hair. It's the exact same color as my dad's. "No. It's been this color since I was born."

"No. I remember it being a lovely black color. And your Cherokee features stood out more."

"Who are you?"

"It hasn't been that long, has it? Maybe I should jog your memory." He put a hand on my cheek and I jerked away.

"What's your name?" I said getting frustrated.

He sighed. "If you must play this game, fine. Kalona, remember?"

I gasped. Oh crap. Oh crap! Of course I remembered. Mom told me about how she destroyed a fallen immortal named Kalona. He was constantly trying to seduce her and he was mega dangerous. "No, you can't be Kalona. My mom killed you."

Now he looked confused. "Your mother? No, you destroyed me, my A-ya."

"No, my mom did. Get that in your head you rat with wings. Zoey Redbird. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Yes, that is what you demanded me to call you."

"No, see that's my mom's name. My name is Demi Rae Redbird. Zoey and her Warrior are my parents."

He was quiet for the longest time. "She married. Her Warrior?"

"Yup and they are extremely happy with each other. Before you ruin it, why don't you just go fall in a ditch and die again and this time for good." I suggested.

He laughed without humor. "I should have known she would marry her Warrior after I killed her consort. Tell me, little girl, how is it your soul called me here?"

"I didn't call you here." Where exactly was here anyway?

"Your soul did. To the place where I first met your mother. She was wearing that same outfit and looked beautiful, in her own way. But you." He licked his lips while his eyes went down my body. I think I'm going to be sick. "You look more extravagant then she ever did." He took a step forward and I stepped back.

I put my hands up. "Um, I'm kind of spoken for." I blurted without thinking as he encircled me in his arms.

"You are? With whom?" He smiled mockingly.

"Uh, a boy at my school. He's extremely handsome and smart and popular." His arms held me tighter and my hands were on his chest.

"Why settle for a little boy when you can have a man who will take care of you much better?" His lips whispered in my ear. I tried to pull away but couldn't. I was trapped. Wait, what am I thinking? I never give up without a fight. The only thing was whether to play dirty or not. His lips moved to the corner of my mouth and I thrust my knee up in his groin. He doubled over and I escaped from his embrace. I ran for the trees surrounding the meadow but a bunch of Raven Mockers had surrounded it. I looked around for any opening to get out but there was nothing. My eyes returned to Kalona as he laughed and stood up. "Beautiful, funny, and feisty? I think I hit the jack pot." He started toward me again.

Then I heard Ana calling my name. "Demi, turn that stupid alarm clock off!" and I woke up. My hand flailed around looking for the snooze button. When I thought I found it, I smashed it with my fist. A clattering sound was heard and I opened my eyes to find I needed a new alarm clock again. Great.

I moved like a zombie out of bed. Ana yawned. "Do you want the first shower?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I like to take mine at before bed."

" 'Kay." She went for the bathroom. I picked out some clothes for her and threw them in there. "Thank you!" she called. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I got dressed and went put a tiny bit of make up on. Usually I just put on some eye liner but my Mark made my eyes pop so much I didn't need any. Then I noticed my eyes were the normal hazel color. They were storm cloud gray. Weird...I rushed downstairs to get some breakfast. I needed cereal. I absolutely loved Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It's so bad for you but it tasted so good. My friends joined me soon enough, including the boys. We talked about classes and parents on the way to Vamp Soc. I sat down in the middle with Ana. She kept picking at her lower lip. I was about to ask her what was wrong when _it _came in.

She stood right next to my desk. "Hey freak. You're in my seat." said Rachel. Her followers, Miranda and Carrie, stood behind her with their hands on their hips.

"I didn't see your name on it skank." I said coolly. The class was watching us in anticipation.

"Mommy's pet."

"Bitch princess." I stood up and leaned toward her with every insult.

"Virgin loser."

"Hag from hell."

"Affinity-less nerd."

I stood straight up. I tried not to let her see how much that got to me while the class said, "Are you going to take that Demi Rae?"

Ana said meekly, "Demi, let's just sit somewhere else."

"Yes, Demi Rae, why don't you go in the back where losers belong." Rachel said as we passed her. I ignored her. Mom came in after that and class started. Dad came in with her, since he didn't have anything else to do. Whenever Mom turned her back on Rachel, Rachel would make faces at me and make fun of me. I just got angrier and angrier. I tried to be the better person like Mom says I should, but my patience was wearing thin. I barely got any sleep thanks to Kalona and now she was pissing me off. Dad noticed I was getting angry but didn't say anything.

When the bell rang I ran out the door and realized I forgot my notebook. I was right outside the door when I heard them talking. "We really need to help her. If we don't stop Rachel, Demi is going to lose it." said Dad.

"You know the rules Stark. We have to let them figure stuff out by themselves." said Mom. I pressed my back against the wall and tried not to cry. So they knew Rachel was being bitch but they weren't going to help me? The late bell rang and I went for my next class, late. I ran into, oh great, Rachel.

"Watch where you're going idiot." she said with a sneer.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't see the ho crossing sign."

"Oh that's it you daddy's girl. You're going down." She dropped her bag and I dropped mine. We circled each other.

"Go ahead, make my day." I growled. I had been waiting for this day for years. The day I was going to beat her ass. She threw a ball of wind at me and I hit a nearby wall. I got up and did what my gut said to. I just pointed at her and suddenly dark clouds came in the sky. We didn't look from each other. The ground rumbled under our feet and it stated crumbling under her. James was walking by and saw this. "Demi?" he said. Then he saw Rachel. He rushed over and moved her before she fell. I frowned and said, "Lightening, hit her with everything you have!" and pointed again.

Lightening shot from my fingertip and I thought it hit her. But she had put up an air shield. It bounced off of the shield and hit James. I put my finger down and stood there as he fell. I was in shock. Did I just do that? Rachel ran to find my mom and I ran to the front gate. I ran until I found my mom's car and I hotwired it so I could go talk to the one person who would never hate me. Grandma Redbird.


	8. Chapter 7

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack (Adopted!)**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole (I'm gonna pretend he didn't believe Kalona and is good)**

**James- not telling yet! :)**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 7

"Grandma? Grandma!" I called in the house. I looked everywhere in that house and didn't find her. I was closing the door and thinking about heading for Starbuck's or something when I saw a note on the door. _My darling Demi Rae, I ran out for some groceries but I will be back soon. Why don't you go sit by the river and I'll meet you there. Love Grandma Redbird._

I used to think it was so weird that she knew when I was coming over but now I just accept it. It's part of who she is. I really hope she comes back soon though. Taking her advice, I went over to her little river and sat among the lavender plants. I looked in the river at my reflection and gasped when I saw Nyx staring back at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked shakily.

"I am here to help you, daughter." She said kindly.

"Why? I nearly toasted Rachel and did toast James with a gift you gave me. Why do you still care about me?"

"Because you did not know about the gifts I have given you. Which ones have you discovered?"

"Lightening and earth."

"Do you know how rare those gifts are? Earth is only given to people who are dependable and trustworthy. Lightening is a powerful gift that I only give to those I know will use it wisely."

"But why me? I'm nothing special." I grumbled.

She smiled kindly at me. "You are special to me. As to why I gifted you with three gifts, you will find out in time." Her image wavered.

"Wait, three? What?" I panicked. Her image just disappeared. "Demi Rae!" I heard Grandma call. I looked behind me and saw her stop at my Mark. Then she took my face in her hands and said, "Why didn't anyone tell me you had Changed?"

"I didn't. It's the way I was Marked." I said grudgingly. I tried to get out of her grip but she held on tight. She touched one of the flowers.

"It's beautiful. Now, why have you come to visit during school hours?" She let my head go and I hugged her waist.

"Oh Grandma! I did something just awful! Rachel was annoying me to no end and then she just pushed me too far. The ground crumbled underneath her and James pushed her out of the way. Then I tried to blast her with lightening but she pt up an air shield. It bounced off and hit James!" I started to cry. Grandma Redbird was the only one who had ever seen me cry. I didn't like to show weakness in front of anybody. That's why I never told Mom or Dad about Rachel. I barely noticed as it started to sprinkle.

"Honey, you didn't mean to do anything. You didn't know you could do that. It's not your fault. Simply an accident."

"But I wanted her to die. I wanted to hurt her and I ended up hurting James."

"You should talk to your mom about this. I'm not the best person to talk to when it comes to vampyre stuff." She laughed.

"But I'm scared to."

"Don't be. She'll help you and love you no matter what."

Even though a sharp pain came in my stomach when I thought of telling Mom, I smiled and Grandma and said, "You're right. Thanks Grandma."

"No problem. Now, you'd better go before she sends out a search party. You remember last time you came here without anyone knowing." We both laughed. Mom had gone crazy. She sent out a dozen Sons of Erebus and they searched everywhere. Finally James had found me here without even looking anywhere else. He knew me so well.

I left after that and found all my friends waiting for me in the parking lot. Well everybody but James. That made me guilty and sad. I ignored everyone's questions and calls and ran to the infirmary. A nurse was working on him, he was lying down, and Mom and Dad were standing by the bed he was on. I ran past them and held his hand. His eyes opened halfway. He smirked at me. "Hey, D." he said.

"Hey." I tried to smile.

He saw some of the tears in my eyes and his smile went away. He tried to wipe them away. "I'm going to be fine. Not going to reject the Change or anything."

"I just feel terrible about this." I whispered. I looked at his chest and was surprised to find it almost completely healed. The new nurse was incredible.

She said, "It should be completely gone by tomorrow. For now he will need to stay here and rest." She patted his shoulder and left. Mom and Dad came over and tore me away from James.

"Rachel says you did this and almost made the earth swallow her. Is this true?" Dad asked softly.

I opened my mouth to tell the truth but the sharp pain returned. It clearly said not to tell the truth. "Earthquakes happen all the time and I would never hurt James." I pretended to act hurt at the accusation.

Mom arched an eyebrow. "She said you used lightening to hurt her."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, the weather has been weird all day. The lightening hit where she was at the time by pure coincidence. Now if you don't mind I want to be with my friend." I turned to head back but they both grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Oh no you don't. You have the rest of your classes to go to." I groaned but listened as they accompanied to my Literature class with Damien.


	9. Chapter 8

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- not telling yet! :)**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 8

Everyone stared at me throughout the rest of my classes. And it made it worse that I didn't have James or Ana to tell them to look away. The bell rang while I was brushing my horse, Janice. She was beautiful. Black except for a white spot on her nose and a total prima donna. I thought about what Nyx told me. I have at least one more "gift" to discover. What could it be? I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps come in the stables, so the voice scared me. "Demi Rae?"

I squealed and backed up against the wall. It was Emmett. I calmed Janice and said, "Hi. What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you. Your mom sent me to walk you to the dorms."

"Really? She sent you?" Mom was usually anti-boys with me. I never understood why but she was.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh no!" I said a little too quickly. I cleared my throat and said, "No, it's fine. She usually is just strict about no boys with me."

"Oh." I put all the stuff away and walked with him to the dorms. "What's your mom like?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, she's pretty cool most of the times, she hates cussing, and only gets really upset when the world is about to be destroyed. Or if someone took the last brown pop from the fridge." I smiled at that. Mom and her brown pop. "What's your mom like?"

"A nightmare. She complains about everything and bitches if she doesn't get her way."

"Oh. That sucks. I hope she isn't too hard on you."

"Nah. I don't let her push me around." We arrived at the dorms then and stopped just outside the door.

"Well, good night." I waved awkwardly and turned to go inside. He grabbed my wrist a little too tight and pulled me against his body.

"Whoa, just a minute. I demand payment. I don't just offer my services for free, you know." He smiled cruelly.

"Let go of me."

He ignored me. "Why don't we discuss this in my room. I don't have a stupid roommate to bother us." He licked from my jaw line to my shoulder.

I pushed him away. "Leave me alone you creep," and started for the door. Suddenly he was in front of me and guiding me to a secluded spot; far away from any eyes that could be watching.

He started taking his clothes off. "Take yours off."

"No."

He pulled out a gun and I froze. "Take them off. Now." I started taking my shirt off but fumbled around. He made an impatient noise and ripped it off. Fear was the only thing I felt right now. I tried to call on lightening but it didn't come. Earth just tried to comfort me. "Now we are going to have some fun." He anchored his thumbs in my pant waistline and kissed me.

"Emmett Xander Night!" someone yelled. He whirled around and tried to hide me with his body.

"Mom, Dad. What's up?"

"You tell us," a deeper voice said. He was probably referring to the fact Emmett didn't have any clothes on.

"Where's Demi?" said someone familiar. James.

"She's in her room."

"Fucking liar-" he started but Dad spoke up.

"Why don't you go over to your parents," he suggested. Emmett tensed but moved. I ran over to James' open arms. I buried my head in his chest and he put his cheek on my head. Dad said, "Get your clothes on. You're coming to see High Priestess Zoey." Dad sounded pissed. Like he should be. Emmett must be in some serious trouble because Dad never called Mom by her formal title unless somebody had committed a murder or something. When he put his clothes on, we started going to Mom's office. James noticed I didn't have a shirt and wrapped his jacket around me.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He put his arm around my shoulders protectively as we passed Emmett. He made kissy faces at me and it took all my will power not to punch him. Oh, there's the anger! Goddess! I'm angry when I don't need to be but scared when I need to be pissed!

**Sorry for the short chapter but it's better than nothing. Emmett is a messed up creep right? See what I meant by his ringtone? Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- not telling yet! :)**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 9

Mom was furious. No, wait, furious was an understatement. She was so beyond furious it was scary, though she tried to hide it. She sent Emmett to wait in the Council Room with Venus while the rest of them talked to me about what happened. Mom came down to my level, since I was sitting in a chair, and asked, "Honey, what happened?" I looked around and everyone encouraged me to tell her with nods of the head. So I told them all what happened. They left the room to discuss it and James just tried to comfort me. They came back and Mom talked to Mr. Night. "Stark and I agree that Emmett needs to be sent out of the school for a while. Since he needs other vampyres with him, we are sending him to a vampyre mental hospital."

"What?"

"His actions will continue unless we take care of it now."

"You can't just do that without my permission, " he said.

Mom straightened her back. "I am High Priestess of all vampyres and you're saying I need permission to do something to keep all fledglings safe?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe my own son did this."

"I believe it," murmured James.

Mr. Night glared at James. "How did you know where to find them?"

We both fidgeted. There was something we did when we were little and before I found out he had a crush on me.

*Flashback!*

**(James and Demi Rae are twelve years old**) The school bell rang and everyone was running to the dining hall. James and I were taking our time and joking with each other. Then he pulled me to the East Wall. "Demi, can I ask you something?" His expression was so worried.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering...you know I...well I protect you a lot and stuff right?"

"Yes." I was completely clueless.

He swallowed hard. "I was wondering if maybe I could be your-"

*End Flashback!* **(MWAHAHAHA! I love keeping you guys in the dark until the last moment!)**

We agreed not to tell anybody because they might jump to conclusions. We especially didn't tell my parents. They would flip. Sure, they liked James, but to an extent. James said, "Well, I, uh...lucky guess?"

Dad gasped. "When did you guys do that?"

"What?" said Mom.

James sighed. "We were twelve and I only want to protect her."

"What?" asked Mr. Night.

Dad said, "Why didn't you tell us?" This question was aimed for me.

"What?" asked Mom and Mr. Night at the same time.

Dad said, "James is her Warrior."

Silence engulfed everyone and Mom said, "Weren't you planning on telling us anytime soon?"

"Yes, but I didn't want anyone to jump to the wrong conclusion," I said.

"Now you're going to be bombarded with questions from the circle. You know I have to tell them."

"You don't have to! Please, just keep it between the people in this room." I begged.

Mom shook her head. "Last time I kept something big from my friends I lost them for a while. I'll keep it a secret but I expect you to tell everyone soon."

"Yes Mom."

"You two can go now. We're just going to make arrangements." James and I left without another word.

When he started following me to the dorms, I said, "Oh no. You are going to march right back to that infirmary and stay there until tomorrow." I steered him in the direction but he pulled me with him.

"Then stay with me. I know you've been having bad dreams and I would feel so much better if you stayed with me until Emmett is gone."

He pushed me gently onto a cot right next to his. Then he laid down next to me. "This is hardly necessary," I said.

"I know but I'll sleep so much better knowing you're okay."

His tenderness touched me. A few tears gathered in my eyes and I fell asleep. I woke up and it was still time to sleep so I snuggled closer to James and tried to go back to sleep. I felt his fingertips trace across my cheek and was surprised at the warm trail they left. I guess he thought I was still asleep. A voice surprised me. "So, you fell in love with the girl," said a woman's voice.

"What are you doing here?" I felt him get up.

"Checking up on you and looking for a report."

"She's found out she has two affinities and almost got raped by Eric's son. Happy?" he said sarcastically. He laid down next to me again and put his arms around me.

The woman laughed. "Thank you." I didn't hear her again so I'm guessing she left and I felt my consciousness slipping. I was so glad when sleep came.

**Mwahahahaha! Didn't see that coming did you? Lately I've been getting a lot of "When are we going to find out who James' parents are" and stuff regarding James and his parents. Don't worry. You'll find out very soon. until then, tell me who you think his parents are. I would love to hear your guesses.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So, I went on the HON website and saw they are coming out with the Fledgling Handbook! There isn't a set date for that one, but Awakened is coming out sometime this fall! EEEEEEEEEEPPPPP! :) Guess what? This is the chapter I know you all have been waiting for! Yes, you finally get to find out who James' parents are!**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- read on to find out!**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 10

I woke up in my bed with James' jacket still on. Ana was snoring softly and it was about five minutes too early to get up. Ug! Do I have insomnia or something? With a groan I rolled out of bed, picked out my clothes, and went in the bathroom. I cracked the door and threw James' jacket on my bed. Then I got in the shower. While washing my hair, I thought about yesterday. Let me recap: Emmett is a rapist physco, he's going to move to a vampyre mental hospital, Mom, Dad, and Mr. Night knew James was my Warrior, Mom and Dad seemed okay with that, and my affinities didn't come when I really needed them to. Wow. So, time to solve problem number one, why didn't my affinities work? What happened the first time that didn't happen this time? I was being attacked, and I was...scared. Not angry.

Question number one solved. Number two, who was the woman James was talking to? Someone in his family or a girlfriend? No, not a girlfriend. Question two, locked away for further investigation. I just got out of the shower when Ana knocked on the door. "Demi?" her sleepy voice said.

"Yes. I'll be out in a second." She burst in the door and hugged my waist. Thank Goddess I had a towel on.

"Oh Demi! I heard what happened. Are you okay? He didn't hurt yah, right? Oh I would just die if you got hurt! I hope your mom is sendin' far away."

"Jeez Ana, I could have been naked when you burst in," I said with a laugh. She immediately let me go and blushed.

"Oh, sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay. Yes, she's sending him to a vamp crazy house."

Her eyes got huge. "Wow. I wonder how Willow's gonna take that today."

"Today? The drama thing is today?"

"Yah. It's in...oh crap! Ten minutes! Shoot. We better hurry up, I told the rest of the gang to save us some seats in the front row."

"Got it." I shooed her out of the bathroom and got dressed. We were out the door in five minutes. As we were running, I asked, "So, what would you say if I told you James was m Warrior since we were twelve?"

"Well..." We sped up as we turned the corner. "I would say, 'why didn't you tell me sooner? Are you guys still just friends?' "

"Yes, we are." I slipped out.

"Oh my Goddess, you mean you...and James...?"

Curse my stupid mouth. "Yes, but we are still just friends." We made it to the auditorium so we had enough time to sit down before the show started. James was on my right and Faith was on my left. I smiled at both of them, and blushed slightly at James. Mom went on stage and said, "Hello my fledglings! I will not spend time going on and on about the Drama contest, but I will tell you that our very own Willow Night made first place!" Everyone cheered but our group did some very okie, "Yah's!" and "WHOOOOO HOOO!" 's. When we settled down, the first actor went on. Then, actor after actress, Willow was last. She did terrific! **(I know you guys are anxious to find out James' parents so I won't go over her performance.) ** Our group stayed in our seats as the rest of the school piled out. It was like a huge traffic jam. I talked to James.

"So, my parents seem to be taking us pretty well," I said awkwardly.

"Yah. I was afraid your Dad might start attacking me with that bow and arrow of his."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let him hurt you."

An emotion flashed across his face and disappeared before I could see what it was. "Why?"

"Because, your one of my best friends." He turned away and I looked up as Mom came back out.

"Auditions for a new singing competition will start tomorrow for all those who want to try out!" she said.

Ana bounced over and said, "Crazy idea! You two should try out for a duet."

James snorted and I laughed hysterically. He said, "Yah right. Like I can sing!"

"Me too! I mean come on, you know I'm tone deaf. I've told you this." I said.

Tristian said, "Liars. James, you sing in the shower and Demi, I've caught you singing in Nyx's Temple a few times." I was about to argue, but then Willow came out and hugged Ana.

"Oh my goodness Ana, I missed you!" She went down the line of friends until she came to me. She covered her mouth with her hands and said a tiny, "Oh my _good_ness! Nyx Marked you as her own. Oh this is great!" She hugged me and jumped up and down while squealing.

I laughed. "Nice to see you too, Willow."

She was about to say something else, but a flash of black light and smoke went on the stage. Then, a figure appeared. It was a woman. She had auburn hair, super curvy body, great boobs, and a red dress that clung to her like a second skin. Her eyes reminded me a lot of James' but hers were tinged red. Mom, Dad and the rest of her friends came out looking afraid. James pushed me behind him slightly and Mom, Dad, Aphrodite, and Darius hid me even further. The woman said, "Where is she?"

So that's who James was talking to last night! I felt a slight feeling of jealousy. Wait, jealousy? I'm not jealous. He can date whoever he wants to, I don't care. I don't! Mom said, "Who?"

"The new Chosen One. Your daughter!"

Aphrodite said, "Look bitch, hate to rain on your blood fest, but Zoey doesn't have a kid."

The woman laughed. "You think I am dumb? I know she has a child named Demi Rae. In fact, my son is supposed to deliver her to me." She seemed to look thru the adults and to James. He stiffened and grabbed my arm gently. Then he guided me to the stage and held my hand up to her.

"Here," he said with a hard, cold voice.

**Ooooooo cliffy! Congrates to ****iiHeartJamesStark.x**** for guessing right! Good job! Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! So recap, James is Neferet's son, but who is his father? I mean, she has probably done a lot of guys. Loren, Kalona, who knows who else!**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- Neferet and ?**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 11

James stiffened and grabbed my arm gently. Then he guided me to the stage and held my hand up to her.

"Here," he said with a hard, cold voice. Everyone behind us gasped. I just looked at James. When he finally looked at me, I said, "I thought you were supposed to protect me."

He looked up at his mom and begged me to play along with his eyes. "My only obligation belongs with my mother." I gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything.

Faith stepped up and growled, "You bastard!" She started to slap him but froze. I looked up at the woman and saw her pointing at Faith. She moved to point over at the wall and I looked back just in time to see Faith go flying at the wall. She hit it again and again and again. She kept hitting it until she was almost completely still. Bruises and cuts covered her and they were bleeding. Ana ran over to her and I tried to.

"Yes and you have done your first part in our plan," said the woman. James went up on the stage and took me up with him. He held on to my waist and kept me far from the woman.

Mom said, "Leave her alone, Neferet." She looked close to crying.

Wait, Neferet? Oh crap! She laughed. "Look at the all mighty Zoey now. Brought to her knees by a little girl." She disappeared and I could see myself start to go. I tried to go back to my parents, but James held me back. "Just trust me," he whispered.

"Mom!" I called as I left. Next thing I knew, we were outside an old castle. James led me inside where Neferet all ready was. He let me go and she walked around me, looking over me. She looked at James and said, "Are you sure she is the one?"

"Yes. This is Demi Rae."

"Hm. She doesn't look like much, but neither did Zoey. Take her upstairs and break her in. But do be soft, my son. She is new to it." She laughed cruelly and left. James led me upstairs to another room. His, I'm guessing by the looks of it. There was a bed with mind night blue covers, the walls were the same color, there was a giant bookcase full of books and other knick knacks, and a bunch of musical instruments laying around. There was a piece of paper on a stand . I went over to look at it. It was a song. James snatched it away.

"Come on. We have to make it look like we did something, just in case she comes in," he said with no emotion. He went over to the bed but I stayed where I was.

"What the hell James? How could you do this to me?" I said.

"Do what?"

"You know what. You kidnapped me and your mother almost killed Faith! I can't _believe_ I said you could be my Warrior!"

"You don't understand!" he said, practically yelled. I froze. He never yelled, especially at me. He took a deep breath and said, "I _have_ to do what she says. I don't have a choice."

"Why, because she's your mother? if you haven't noticed, I defy my mom a lot."

"No. Like I said, you don't understand."

"Then explain, because whether you want to admit it or not, you do have a choice. Remember, Nyx's greatest gift to us is free will."

He stood right in front of me and towered over me. "You don't get it. It's not as simple as picking what outfit to wear or which boy to take to the dance. If I don't help her, she owns my soul. If I help, I'll be free. I was three when she tricked me into this."

"Into what?" He didn't answer. He sat on the bed and hung his head. I sat next to him and waited patiently.

"I never knew my father. Neferet said he'd died before I was born. Then one day, she said she knew how to bring him back. I really wanted to know him, play ball with him, games, normal father son things. So, I said I would help. Then I met you." He looked up at me. "I didn't find out until I was eight what could happen if I didn't help her. I tried to get her to let me go, because I didn't want to hurt you. She wouldn't do it."

Wow. He was right, I didn't understand at all. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Not with this, but you can help me with this song." He held up the piece of paper he took from me.

As he got his acoustic guitar, I said, "You write songs and play the guitar?"

"Well, I play a lot more than the guitar but yes." He sat back next to me. I held it up for him to see, but he shook his head. He started playing and singing. So he _could_ sing! When he stopped and I looked over the song. "It was amazing but maybe you should have a girl voice in it too. You know, a duet."

He thought about that and nodded. Then he asked, "Will you sing it with me? The way you think it should be?"

"Oh! Uh, sure." He started playing again.

"Words don't come easy without a melody  
I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration, you helped me find myself  
Just like a baseline a half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song

I'm in a session writing tracks  
You've got another class to teach

And then rehearsal with a band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key"

I joined in.

"And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song

My Favorite Song!

And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note"

It's what I tried to say all along"

I sang alone.  
"You're my favorite song"

He finished off.  
"You're my favorite song"

He nodded. "I think you were right about the duet. Sounds better."

"I'm always right." I bumped my shoulder on his and we both smiled. Then I said, "So do you have another song?"

He bushed. "Yes, but it's not that good."

"Don't worry, I won't laugh." Music was a good way to escape from the stress. He got up and search for it. When he found it, he handed it to me and I looked it over. "Damn James! You are really good at this."

He shrugged. "You wanna sing it? It's not a duet."

"Sure, as long as you play that guitar." He smiled huge and picked it up.

"Oh, wait. How would you feel if we recorded it?" I shrugged. He got out a microphone and some equipment. "Okay, now."

"I know they say you can't go home again.  
I just had to come back one last time.  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
But these handprints on the front steps are mine.  
And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.  
And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
my favorite dog is buried in the yard.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me.

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.  
Plans were drawn, concrete poured,  
and nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me.

You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me"

I looked over at James and he was staring at me with a look I didn't understand. "Was it that bad?"

"No! It was beautiful. I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, I didn't know much about you either." He made a face and put all the stuff away and I sat on the bed. He was coming back when there was a knock on the door. He got it and in came a girl. She was a busty blonde with blue eyes and tan skin. No tattoo. She had an armful of pretty dresses. James said, "Hello Charlotte. What can I do for you?"

"Neferet sent me to give the girl these clothes." She out them on the bed and left.

I looked at them and said, "I can't wear these. They're way too fancy for me. Plus, I don't do dresses."

"Come on Demi. It would make things a whole lot easier on you and me if you wear them."

I groaned as his bottom lip came out. "Fine!" I picked one out and went to the bathroom to change.

**These songs are "You're My Favorite Song" from the Camp Rock 2 soundtrack and "House That Built Me" by Miranda Lambert. There's going to be a lot more music in the chapters now! Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Dang! This has as many reviews as my first story "House of Night Kareoke"! Keep them coming guys! Oh by the way, school started today so I'm not sure how often I can update, but I'll try to keep it quick!**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- Neferet and ?**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**P.S. I'm gonna be changing around the Point of Views so be warned!**

Chapter 12

Zoey P.O.V.

Stark was pacing in my office as everyone else argued on what we should do. I was sitting at my desk and thinking I was an idiot for not seeing the resemblance. James did look a lot like Neferet. Well, minus the freaky red eyes and Tsi Sgili powers. Darius interrupted my thinking by saying, "What should we do Priestess?"

"For the last time, call me Zoey. We are going to find out where they might have gone and figure out a way to kill Neferet once and for all."

"You can't kill her," said a voice sounding almost identical to Aphrodite's. Rachel walked in like she owned the place and looked at me. Her eyes were blood shot.

"You have visions?"

"Apparently now I do." She snorted. "It figures the one thing I don't want from Mom is the one I get."

Damien said, "Maybe Demi Rae got some of your powers, Z?"

I shook my head. "As far as I know she only has earth."

"Wrong," said Rachel. "She has earth and fire. She hasn't figured the fire part out yet but she knows she has three affinities."

"What are they?" asked Stark, who finally stopped pacing.

"Earth, fire, and the weather. The weather mostly depends on her mood but she can do lightening and stuff like that if she wants to."

"What do you mean it depends on her mood?" asked Jack.

Rachel sighed and settled down in a chair. "If she's crying, it'll rain. If she's happy, sun will shine and the weather will be perfect. If she's mad, who knows. when I got her mad she nearly blasted me with that lightening."

Everyone was quiet. Then Erin said, "Well I guess we know-"

"-Why Neferet is after her." said Shaunee.

"Because she's powerful and if properly motivated, Demi Rae could destroy the world," said Aphrodite.

"Wrong, _again_. Goddess, how did you guys defeat them in the first place?" Rachel shook her head at us. "You're not getting the _big picture_. Sure, she wants Demi Rae to be powerful for future plans, but right now she's working on something important. To do what she's going to, she needs the blood of who destroyed that freaky Kalona asshole."

I leaned forward on my desk and looked Rachel straight in the blood shot eyes. "What is she doing?"

Her expression turned grim and her eyes darkened. "She's trying to bring him back."

James P.O.V.

As I waited for Demi to get out of the bathroom, I played back the CD we made. It amazed me how even though I had kidnapped her, she still treated me like I was her best friend and she liked my songs. What made me just stare in awe at her was the fact I didn't know she could sing like...an angel! Her voice just made my spirit lift and made me happy.

It made me love her even more.

"You almost done in there?" I called to the bathroom door.

"Yes," she called back.

"Then come out."

"I feel ridiculous."

"I won't laugh!" She didn't respond. Then I said, "Come on. I showed you my songs."

She didn't respond for a moment. then she said, "Fine, but you better not laugh." The door opened, I stood up, and my breath caught in my throat. The dress was form fitting on the top and flared out nicely, meaning not too much, at the bottom. The top showed off curves I didn't know she had, the sleeves were long, to keep her warm in the cold castle, and it reached the very top of her ankles. The fabric was a grayish color with a gold pattern on it. The hem above her chest was a blue, that matched the sleeves, and it had the same random gold pattern on it. There were also gold buttons going from her chest to the top of her stomach. She was looking at me nervously as I stared at her beauty. "So?" she finally said.

I gulped and said, "It's nice."

"I don't look too weird?"

"No, not at all. You want to go for a walk around the garden?"

"Sure, but bring your guitar. I thought of my own song while I was getting dressed."

I was shocked and a little nervous but nodded. She reached for a matching cape and I hurried to get it first. When I grabbed it, I slowly and gently put it on her. She fastened the clasp in the front herself, I grabbed my guitar, and I showed her the way to the garden. We didn't say anything. I just watched her as she examined everything around her; from the flowers to the half moon above us.

Demi Rae P.O.V.

We walked until I found a carved bench. I sat down and gestured for him to sit with me. He did, but didn't look at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes. I shouldn't be feeling like this toward you." I froze. He didn't want to like me the way he did? He continued. "If Neferet found out how I felt about you then we would both be dead. I can't put you in that danger."

"How do you feel about me?" It just sort of slipped out of my mouth without me meaning to.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I wrote a song in dedication to you. All I ever wanted was to be close to you, sing to you , and with you." He didn't pick up his guitar, just sang.

" Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey though a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night"

My heart fluttered as he finished the final note and he moved an inch closer. "You're so beautiful and when you came out in that dress, my heart just about died." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "No matter what happens to mean, I need to know you're safe. When I'm not with you, I don't feel complete but when we're together, my soul just about leaps in joy." I didn't even know if _he _knew he was leaning closer to my face. Or, maybe I was. His breath hit my face as he whispered, "I love you Demi Rae."

Shivers went through me as he said my full name. "Shut up and kiss me," I whispered as we closed the distance between our lips and my eyes flutters shut. His lips were soft and gentle against mine and he didn't push me any further than this sweet, love filled kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were shining like polished emeralds. Our foreheads were touching and I could feel his breath on my face still. With eyes still half closed, I said, "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 13

**In case you didn't know the song from the last chapter, it's "Music of the Night" from the Phantom of the Opera. :) I'm obsessed with the 2004 movie, well mostly Gerard Butler as the Phantom :D Who's with me? Hahaha!**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- Neferet and ?**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 13

Zoey P.O.V.

Rachel had left to her room as the rest of us went to the library. Rephraim and Stevie Rae joined us after comforting a super upset Ana. "She was so upset when she heard 'bout Demi. It took us almost an hour to stop her cryin'. Then it took another hour to stop her from punchin' a hole in the dorm wall. She was mega mad at James," said Stevie Rae.

"I do not blame her. They were very close," said Rephraim. Stark and I nodded.

Damien said, "Oh! I just remembered I have to check on Faith. You guys go ahead; I'll meet you later." We all said okay. Once we were at the library, we poured over book after book, trying to find out anything. Jack was online seeing if there was anything about Neferet on the vamp news. We filled Stevie Rae and Rephraim in on everything that Rachel said. Then, Rephraim said, "Didn't your friends help you defeat Kalona too?"

"Yes, they did. Why?" asked Stark.

Stevie Rae and Jack grasped what he was saying before I did. Jack said, "Damien!" and Stevie Rae said, "The kids!" We all rushed off to find the children. I didn't find anyone and no Damien. We met at the East Wall and it turned out nobody found anybody. Erik and Venus came running up saying Emmett was gone.

"I thought I told you to take him to the jets this before classes," I said, frustrated. I think I was getting another headache.

"He disappeared before that. We went to get him from his room and he was just gone," said Venus, clearly looking worried.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Aphrodite, getting bitchier by the second.

Erik said, "We couldn't find anyone! This is all your daughter's fault. If she hadn't gotten those affinities, Emmett wouldn't be gone."

Stark lost it. He punched Erik in the gut and jerked his knee up to break his nose when Erik doubled over. No one tried to stop him, except Venus. Finally I stepped in and said, "Enough!" with as much power as I could. Stark stopped and stood by me. Erik spat out the blood in his mouth and said, "Wasn't truth or dare enough for everyone to punch me?" **(Please read House of Night Kareoke)**

"No," said Stark, still angry.

"Everyone, we're all just extremely upset that all of our children are missing, but all we need is a little rest," I said.

Erin started, "You expect us to sleep when-"

"-Neferet could be torturing our kids?" finished Shaunee.

I shook my head. "She would want to see if they have any affinities that could help later so she won't hurt them. Besides, Demi Rae is probably protecting them."

"Aren't you worried about Demi at all?" asked Aphrodite in disbelief.

"Of course I am, but I know she can take care of herself and others for long enough. Besides," I remembered the way James always looked at Demi, "I'm sure they are being taken care of."

Demi Rae P.O.V.

We were still sitting there when I remembered what Neferet said about breaking me in. "James?" I asked softly.

"Hm?" He sounded like I pulled him from a deep thought.

"What did your mom mean about breaking me in?"

He didn't answer for what seemed like forever. Then he said, "She thinks I'm using you for sex."

I pulled back and looked at him like he was joking. Apparently he wasn't. "Why would she think that?"

"Because I told her I was." I gasped and stood up getting extremely pissed. He quickly said, "She found out I liked you and said if I wasn't using you for sex that she would hurt you. That was before she knew you were Zoey's daughter."

I barely heard the last part. "So, you just wanted to use me for sex? I can't believe this! And to believe I could think you loved me." An unfamiliar feeling of heartbreak ran through me. Before I could breakdown, I ran back to the castle. Ignoring his yelling, I ran to the front door, only to get knocked over by Ana. Wait, Ana? "Ana? What are you doing here?"

She was crying a little. "Neferet captured me. Are you okay? I was so worried about y'all. Where's James? I'm going to kill him." Hearing his name, the dam in my eyes broke free and I cried. Ana looked at me, shocked. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" I told her about what happened from the time we got in his room to when I ran from him. We got up and walked to the very beginning of the garden.

She just listened, not saying anything. Then when I was done, she said, "Demi, do you really love him?"

"I don't know! I mean I said I did, but now I'm not so sure. He kidnapped me and lied to me, but..." I decided to explain to her in song.

"But his voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound...  
In that night there was music in my mind...  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before..."

Another part of brain sang to my heart.  
"What you heard was a dream and nothing more..."

James P.O.V.

How could I be so stupid? I knew she would react like this, yet I told her. Then I heard Demi talking to Ana (?) and start singing. I crept closer to where they were and listened in.  
"Yet in his eyes  
all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore"

I slipped and landed on the ground by Demi. I looked up in her eyes as I stood up and started singing to her too.

"No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you"

I took her face and my hands and tried to wipe away all the fresh tears.

Demi Rae P.O.V.

I don't know if I consciously accepted his apology, but I did. He seemed to be saying to forgive him in the song without actually saying the words. I sang back to him and heard Ana go further into the garden.

"Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you, now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you"

James:  
"Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you"

Me:  
"All I want is freedom  
A world with no more day  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me"

James:  
"And say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you'll need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Demi Rae, that's all I ask of you"

Me:  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
Say you love me"

James:

"You know I do."  
Both of us:

"Love me  
That's all I ask of you"

We kissed again and I could tell he was saying sorry for every single thing that had gone wrong in my life. I was just telling him I really loved him and I was sorry for my reaction.

Both of us sang:  
"Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me  
That's all I ask of you"

"James, I'm so sorry. I know you only said that to keep me safe. I was stupid and immature and-" He cut me off with another kiss that made me want to melt in his arms completely.

When he pulled away, he said, "You talk too much." He put his arm over my shoulders and we went to find Ana. She was talking to Samantha, Tristian, Rachel, and Damien. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked. They looked up at James and I and suddenly I was being pulled away from him by Damien. Tristian had James pushed up against the wall, choking him, and was pointing a fist at him.

"So, you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna ram this fist in your lying dick face!" He pulled back and I yelled, "No!" Everyone froze.

Samantha said, "Why are you defending him?"

"Yes, Demi. Why? He kidnapped you," said Damien.

"Just please. He didn't have a choice. Neferet is using Darkness to do whatever she wants him to." After a moment's hesitation, Tristian let James go and Damien let me go. I ran over to James and helped him off the ground. A few maids and butlers came out and showed my friends to their rooms. I helped James up to his room and we laid together on the covers holding each other.

"You know when I knew I loved you?" he said softly, playing with my hair.

"When?"

"When I first met you. You remember?"

"Yes." It was in first grade. I was going to play Warrior with the other little boys. I saw the new kid, James though I didn't know his name at the moment, was writing something at his desk. Justin, his friends, Rachel, and her friends started making fun of him for being a nerd. They even pushed him off his chair. I stepped in and said, "Leave him alone you meanies!" They laughed because I didn't look very intimidating. So, I beat them all up, well the boys. The girls had run away. I looked down at him and gasped as I saw the most beautiful green eyes I ever saw. I helped him up. "My name's Demi Rae. What's yours?" I asked, not the least bit shy.

"I'm James," he said shyly. I smiled at him and he smiled back, showing two missing teeth. We became fast friends. We always sat together at lunch and the boys used to tease him saying that he liked me. I would just tell him to ignore them when he blushed. I always protected him from bullies. As we got older, he became the protector and the teasing stopped. At least the bullies stopped messing with us.

"You looked so cute in that Warrior outfit and you taught me to be more outgoing and strong."

"what were you writing that day?"

"I was trying to write a love song, but it wasn't going so well. Then you came and I was able to finish it. Your my muse, you know that?"

"Now I do." We both smiled and fell asleep.

**That song was "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera! So, the part with how James and Demi Rae met was dedicated to ****bellacullen51**** because she asked that, and the beginning was dedicated to ****iiHeartJamesStark.x**** who asked what Neferet meant when she said to "break Demi in". The reason Damien got captured and not his daughter's is cuz they were adopted, so they don't have any part Damien in them. Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yola! So, James and Demi Rae are really starting to love each other, Ana, Damien, Rachel, Tristian, and Samantha don't trust him and were captured too, Neferet is trying to raise Kalona again, and Emmett is missing. Typical day for the Tulsa House of Night right? Did anyone read the House of Night Kareoke and review it? I know Ny's Pinky Girl and just2read, did! The rest of you, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! It's a really funny story! I'm even going to make a sequel after I finish this story. It's going to be Zoey and the gang, and Demi Rae and her friends.**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- Neferet and ?**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 14

Demi Rae P.O.V.

I woke up and James wasn't there. I didn't hear him in the bathroom or shuffling around the room, so I sat straight up and panicked. I put my hands on the bed to prop myself up on. "James?" I asked the empty room. I moved my hand slightly and heard the sound of a piece of paper falling on the floor. I picked it up and read it.

Demi,

I went out to pick up a few things. Be back soon so you won't have time to miss me. Ana and the rest of your friends are five doors to the right of my room- I mean, our room. :)

Love you my sweet,

James

P.S. Wear the bathing suit on the bathroom counter under a dress. I have a surprise for you as soon as I get home.

_What could he be planning? _I thought as I put on the skanky looking bathing suit on. I put on a pretty green dress on today with a gold headband. I slipped on some black ballet flats and followed James' directions to my friends' room. They were all awake, I could hear their voices outside the door. When I heard my name, I listened in. Samantha was saying "...she would stand up for him like that. I mean, he kidnapped her for Goddess sake!"

"Maybe he has her under some spell or something," said Tristian.

"Wow, you guys are stupid aren't you?" said Rachel with a snort. So she knew, but how. Ana wouldn't tell her even if her life depended on it.

"Y'all are blowin' this all out of proportion. There's no spell or anythin'. James ain't bad. He was forced to do somethin' he didn't know that much 'bout when he was little and now he has to do it. No exceptions," said Ana.

Damien said, "That's another thing: I'm not sure I believe his story. How can we be so sure he was telling the truth?"

"Couldn't you feel the Darkness around him? It wasn't a part of him like it was with Neferet, it was wrapped around him and in a war with the Light inside him. I say the less time he spend with Neferet and the more time he spends with Demi could break the Darkness," said Rachel. Wow. Who knew she cared?

"How do you know it will work?" asked Damien.

"I don't, but-"

"Exactly. You don't know and any mistake we make right now could end the world. I saw we find a way to get Demi to see the truth about him and find a way to stop him. Even if that means killing him,"

Rachel and Ana started arguing and I went in the room. They all stopped talking and looked at me with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. I looked around the room and met everyone's gaze, settling on Damien's. I glared at him and he seemed to shrink in his seat, looking scared. Without looking away from Damien, I said, "You are not to hurt one hair on James' head. He was telling the truth about the Darkness. He _has _to do what Neferet tells him do."

"That's what he told you, that doesn't mean it's the truth," said Tristian. I turned to glare at him and his stern expression turned to terrified.

"Really? You think that he's out to get everyone? The same James that was your best guy friend, who helped you get the courage to ask Samantha out, who got into enough trouble with you that you two had a permanent spot in detention for about a month?" I turned to Samantha. "Are you accusing the same James who told you what a great guy Tristian was, who treated you as a sister, who was there when Tristian couldn't be?" I turned to Damien. "You don't even know him. You pegged him down as evil after doing one bad thing. One!" I heard thunder boom outside and tried to calm myself down. With closed eyes, I said, "I'm thinking completely clearly and I know what he says is true. If you don't believe me, fine, but don't you dare touch James in any way shape or form because I will not hesitate to hurt you." With that, I left. I heard Ana and Rachel follow me outside to the garden. I sat down on the bench that James and I had yesterday and sighed heavily.

"We tried to tell them he was okay, but they won't listen," said Ana, sitting down heavily next to me. Rachel sat on my other side and smiled at me. A genuine smile, not a sneer!

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her, suspicious.

She sighed. "Look, I was a bitch to everyone, especially you, and I felt really bad about it. When Nyx gave me visions, I decided to try to be nicer to people. Plus, I know James is okay and he helped me once."

"He did?" Ana and I asked in disbelief at the same time.

She laughed and her face looked like a young child, carefree and nice. "I know, shocking. It was after I found out I had an affinity for air and I was scared. I was honest to Goddess afraid that the element would overtake me and eventually kill me. I didn't know how to control it. James helped me so I could control it, without saying 'Air come to me'." I felt the breeze pick up slightly and go away. "Then he helped me not beat up the drama teacher." We all laughed. Mr. Night could be annoying sometimes. Okay, all the time.

When we had finished laughing, I said, "We should start a band. After this craziness is over, I mean."

"I call guitar!" said Ana practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'll do drums," said Rachel. Wow. I didn't know she could play the drums. Then again, I didn't know a lot of things about her. We locked gazes and she smiled softly. "How about we get you looking all sexy for your new boyfriend?"

"Makeover!" Ana and Rachel said at the same time. I groaned and they just laughed as they dragged me to my room.

**So remember to read HOUSE OF NIGHT KAREOKE! It's super funny and I know you all would enjoy it (especially Erik haters!) Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- Neferet and ?**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 15

Demi Rae P.O.V.

I felt like a human Barbie doll. They both worked on my face in the bathroom while discussing what James might be planning. I honestly couldn't care less as long as I was with him. Well, okay, not true. I really didn't want to go somewhere evil or we might get beat up.

I heard James come in the room and Ana went out to keep him busy. Then Rachel went out. I got up to go out in the main room, but they were both blocking my way. "Now introducing…." Ana said, doing a dramatic pause.

"Demi Rae!" hey both said. They moved out of the way and let me pass. James looked like a cartoon the way his eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped open. I blushed and did a little twirl for him.

"Demi…..wow!" he said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Now, where are we going?"

He regained his normal expression and smirked. "Not telling." He led me out of the room and I waved a hasty good bye to my friends. We went to the garden and he led me to a pitch black place. I stopped as he kept going. He saw I stopped walking and turned to me. "What's wrong?" I pointed to the darkness. "Do you trust me?" I nodded. "Just take my hand and close your eyes." I hesitated but took his hand and closed my eyes. As we moved through the hedges surrounding us, I heard an unfamiliar sound.

"James? Where are we going?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Almost there," he said. A minute or so later, we stopped walking. His hands moved from my hand to lightly on my waist. "Open your eyes," he whispered in my ear. I did and gasped. There, right in front of me, was something I've only seen in pictures. The ocean. It was crashing on the sand and against each other. On the sand, there were a few towels lying on the ground, a picnic basket, and an umbrella was sticking out of it. I turned to James.

"How did you-"

"Sh. Come on, just enjoy it," he said, guiding me to the towels. He sat down, but I just went to the water. For some reason I felt like I had to touch it to make sure it was real. Then, James said, "You want to go swimming?"

"Sure," I said. I started taking my dress off and he just took his shirt off. "Oh, thanks for the bathing suit."

"No problem." He took my hand and we went in the water. I splashed him with some water and giggled when he looked at me, his face dripping with water. Then he got a mischievous look in his eyes. He started walking toward me, as fast as he could in water. I took a step back. "You wouldn't," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I would." He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me toward him. I tried to get away, but he was way too strong. He pulled us both down in the water. When we came up for air, I smacked his arm and ran toward the shore, dripping wet. He ran after me and chased me about half way down the beach. Finally he caught me and we hugged tightly. We sat down on the towels and just looked at each other. For the rest of the day, we just talked, had lunch, and walked hand in hand on the beach. The sun started going down and we went back to the castle, reluctantly. Very reluctantly. We went back to our room and went to sleep in each others' arms, like we did last night.


	17. Chapter 16

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- Neferet and ?**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 16

I found myself in the same meadow again, in my dream. Kalona was there. "Hello, my sweet," he said.

"Hello and good bye." I tried to wake myself up but couldn't.

He laughed and took a step toward me. "I control this dream." He took another step toward me and I stepped back.

"Stay away from me." I warned. He just smiled evilly and slowly cam toward me. Right when he was about to take me in his arms, I moved out of the way. "I don't think you know the definition of no, do you? I'm taken. I told you this."

"Yes, so you did. Now, do you mind telling me who again?" He stepped right in front of me.

In order to protect him, I said," None of your business."

"Wrong. Everything you do is my business." Before I could move again, he trapped me in his embrace. I squirmed and tried to move out of his arms, but he just lowered his head so his lips were barely touching mine. "You will be mine." Then, he kissed me. I pushed against his chest tried to pull away, but that only made him angry and more forceful. He took my calf and hitched my leg on his waist. I put it down abruptly and growled. I'm guessing he mistook it as a moan, because he moaned and snaked his hand up my shirt. Finally, I pushed him away.

"You asshole! I will never be with you, because I have a boyfriend, wonderful friends and family, and a Goddess who has Marked me as her own."

He groaned. "What is with you Redbird's and your Goddess?" He threw his hands up in the air. "She can never give you what I can."

"And what can you give me besides rape?"

His gaze turned hard as a rock. "I can give you immortality, everything your heart desires, the world. All you have to do is join me."

"Okay, not just hell no, but _fuck no!_" and that's really saying something because I don't use that word a lot.

"You really want to stay with a Goddess who wasn't even with you when the Emmett child was about to take you without your permission?" He smirked and I glared.

"You don't know anything." I turned my head away from him.

"Oh, I do. I know you have the gift for weather, earth, and fire. You know why? Because I listened to your friend Rachel." I was about to respond when I heard James say, "Demi? Are you okay?"

Kalona laughed. "So my own flesh and blood is your love. Have fun with him and I will be seeing you soon." He kissed me again, to my disgust and I woke up to see James leaning over me with worry.

"Are you okay? You were thrashing so much I thought you were having a seizure or something," he said.

"I'm fine. But listen, I know who-" I was cut off by a certain Neferet who came in.

She grabbed my wrist and hauled me up. "It's time. James, you stay here."

"But you said I could be there!" he whined, slightly anxious. He didn't want me to get hurt.

"Fine, but stay out of the way." We went out of the room and to the very center of the garden where my friends were waiting for me. Rachel and Ana tried to smile for me, but everyone else was extremely scared. Even Damien, who seemed like the essence of calm, was staring at the huge hole in the ground with complete horror. I peeked over into the hole and saw Kalona's body, burned beyond belief.

Hell, we're all dead.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! I'll try and make this one longer.**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- Neferet and Kalona**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 17

Zoey P.O.V.

We had been looking in everything we could, but couldn't find anything to help us. "This is hopeless!" whined Aphrodite.

"I agree." said Erin

"Besides, what if Neferet already rose Kalona?" asked Shaunee.

"Then we need to look harder so we can defeat both of them again," said Rephraim.

Aphrodite and I shared a look. Her vision didn't show us doing anything. "Guys, I think Demi and Rachel need to do this on their own. Aphrodite's vision only showed the kids doing this," I said.

"But they still need our help," protested Stark.

I put a hand on his shoulder and stood up. "And we will, but we won't do this for them. Keep looking for anything. Jack, check online on that Vamp Twitter page. Maybe it'll have something. Stark, can we talk?" They all got to work and we went to the mystery section of the library. "Stark, we both know why you're really worried. You have to stop treating her like that little five year old girl who played with little toy cars and motorcycles."

"I'm really worried for her. What if James isn't treating her like we think he is? You're putting an awful lot of trust into someone we aren't sure we can trust."

I was about to reply, when Jack said, "I found something." We ran back to the group and looked over Jack's shoulder. "It says she dug up Kalona's body about a month ago by the old castle they were staying at. She's been staying there. Some vamps say they saw a boy with black hair go in the castle with a sandy blond haired girl with purple tattoos," said Jack.

"James and Demi," murmured Stevie Rae.

Jack nodded. "And a day later, they said they saw Neferet go in the castle with three girls, a boy, and an adult vamp with airy looking tattoos."

"Samantha, Rachel, Ana, Tristian, and Damien," I said almost dreamily. Then I straightened up. "Guys, pack your bags. We're going back to Venice."

Faith P.O.V.

Destiny, Dawn, Justin, Michael, Willow, and I were listening outside the library door. When we found out where they were, we went to talk at the East Wall. "They're in Venice! how are we going to get to Venice before Neferet decides to raise Kalona?" asked Justin.

"Which is about now," said Willow. While the adults were trying to help Demi Rae and everyone else, we had gotten some useful affinities. Willow could find out what a person or group of people were doing in that point in time, Justin could use electricity to shock people, Michael could use run or do things insanely fast, Destiny had water, Dawn could make things float and read people's minds as well as combined people's minds, and I could transport anyone, or a group, anywhere within seconds. I haven't tried it with a group yet.

"Guess now is a good time to test teleporting groups," I said.

"But Faith, you know what could happen if you failed. We could all get spread out throughout the globe or have missing parts," said Dawn.

My temper flared. "Yes, and if we don't get to Venice now we're going to have something so badass it makes Aphrodite look like a bunny on our hands. This whole thing is going to be about taking chances. We start it now. Who's going to try this with me?" They hesitated, looking at each other. "We don't have all night!" I said. They nodded and stood by me. We held hands and I teleported us to the castle on Capri. I looked at everyone else, and got surprised when I saw Zoey, Stark, and the rest of the Council with us. "What are you guys going here?"

"We heard you guys talking so we decided to tag along," said Jack. I shook my head and looked at the scene in front of us. Thank Goddess we remembered to pack weapons before we left. Looks like we were going to need them.

Demi Rae P.O.V. (Before they teleported to Capri.)

Neferet pushed me back to where Ana and Rachel were. She stood up in front of the body and said, "Sons of Kalona, gather to this place to watch as I arise your father!" Raven Mockers came from everywhere and surrounded us.

There was nowhere to run.

I looked over at James with a terrified expression. He didn't look at me. He just stared at the hole with obvious joy and determination in his eyes. His words sprang into my head. _I really wanted to know him, play ball with him, games, normal father son things. So, I said I would help. _Would he help Neferet and forget what we had together?

I turned back to Neferet and tried to show no fear. She said, "Damien, you first." When he didn't move, Raven Mockers pushed him forward. He landed face first over the edge of the hole. Neferet got out a wicked looking blade, took Damien's hand, and sliced it. Blood wept from it and landed on the body. Neferet said, "Please except this first offering. The blood of the air holder that helped defeat you." When she had gotten enough blood, she kicked Damien aside and motioned for Samantha to come forward. She did, shaking, and held her hand out. This time, Neferet cut the middle of her arm. "Please accept this second offering. The blood of the child of the fire holder that helped defeat you."

Then she thrust Samantha away and motioned for Tristian to come forward. He set his jaw and went up to her. She cut his shoulder. "Please accept this third offering. The blood of the child of the water holder who helped defeat you." He went away to help Samantha before she could push him away. Ana went up and Neferet took Ana's shirt off. I was about to go get Neferet when she lowered the knife to Ana's stomach but Rachel stopped me. "Don't do anything rash," she said in a low voice.

Neferet said, "Please accept this fourth offering. The blood of the child of the one who awakened you and the son who betrayed you." When Neferet pushed her away, Ana hastily put her shirt back on. Rachel went up and took her shirt off. Neferet raised an eyebrow but cut Rachel about her boobs. "Please accept this offering. The blood of the child of the Prophetess who helped defeat you." Rachel came back and put her shirt on.

Then, the biggest shock so far, Emmett came strolling in. He took Neferet's knife and cut his hand. "Please accept my offering. I am the child of the actor who helped defeat you." Neferet looked pointedly at me. I didn't move, though I knew it was my turn. The Raven Mockers tried to push me, but I pushed them right back and stayed put.

"I'm not going to do something that will destroy the world," I said, keeping my chin up.

"Even if my son says to do it?"

"He wouldn't do something that evil." I knew he wouldn't.

"Think again." I looked over at James. His eyes were bright green tinged with red and he was determined to see his dad. "Do what she says."

"James, you...you don't mean that. She's messing with you."

"No. I've never been thinking clearer. Now I suggest you go up there. I want to see me father." I just stared at him as Emmett dragged me up to the edge of the hole. He forced me on my knees and angled my head over the body. The body looked normal. In fact, it almost looked like he was sleeping. I remembered my head was over the hole. Oh, crap! They aren't really going to do this, right? I felt the cold knife drip the others' blood on my neck. Yep. They were really going to do that. I heard Neferet say, "And now for the last offering. The blood of the child of the girl who holds all five elements; the main girl who burned you as well as her Warrior's. I give you a Redbird's blood!"

"Over my dead body," I said as I reached behind me and grabbed the knife from Neferet's hand. Then, I rolled under Emmett to where Damien was standing.

"Get her!" yelled...James? No. No, he was good. He can't want this! The Raven Mockers descended upon us. Damien and Rachel blew a majority of them away with air, but most of them kept coming. Tristian tried to keep them away from Samantha, but ended up getting scratched. Samantha, no longer looking scared, took the knife from me and fought off the Raven Mocker that was on Tristian. Ana was just hitting them as they came close to her. I tried to help her. I lunged after one and practically ripped his wings off. One after another, we fought them, but the ones Damien and Rachel blew away were coming back looking extremely pissed.

"We can't fight them all," said Ana.

"Oh yes we can," said a familiar voice.

"Faith!" I exclaimed in joy. I threw the Raven Mocker I was fighting on the ground and ran to her. She was there with the rest of our friends and family. "Thank Goddess you're here. Help fight the Raven Mockers off." They nodded and ran off. Mom and Dad hung back though. I chewed on my lip. With what I was about to do, this might be the last time I see them. I hugged them both at the same time. "No matter what happens, just remember, you were the greatest parents a girl could ever had." Then I ran off to find Rachel. I found her blowing some Raven Mockers away from Ana. "Rachel! I need your help. Come on." She nodded and we ran off to find Emmett, Neferet, and...James.

Emmett was by the hole, looking at the fight with distaste and disappointment. Then he saw me and Rachel. "Not here to join us I suppose," he said with a smile.

"You got that right," said Rachel with a sneer.

Thunder and lightning boomed up ahead. "Here, in case you don't know how this plays out I'll tell you. We fight you, you lose and we walk out of here with everyone. Including James."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," said a voice to my right. I looked to see James smiling at me. Actually, I wasn't even sure if it was James. His eyes were bright red, his expression was mocking, and his smile was some twisted version of his.

This was nothing like the James that sang me songs just yesterday.

He walked around us, almost like a predator and so did Emmett. Rachel and I pressed our backs against each other and followed them in our own circle. James said, "You see, I don't _want_ to go. I want to stay here, watch my brothers pick your friends off one by one, watch as my mother chops your head off, and watch my father rise once more. Then, we are going to take back the world that was meant for us to rule."

"That's what your mom wants, not you. You want to become a famous songwriter, you wanted to be with me!" I said frantically.

"Those things are for the weak. However, I could still be with you."

"How?" We all stopped moving in our circle.

He extended a hand toward me. "Join our side and together we will rule as great leaders. We will be greater than your parents and bring this world to a new era!" He looked so sure and so glorious saying these things.

I wanted to say yes. To be with him forever. Neferet came out from behind him and said, "You will be a great queen. Feared by all and never treated as the child everyone else treats you like." I looked at my parents who were fighting the monsters James called brothers. Did I want to be part of _that_? The evil and Darkness that my mom constantly fought? Do I want to be feared and hated, or loved and admired? Did I want to deny the Goddess that Marked me as hers?

I made up my mind and took James hand. He smiled, a little bit of his old smile, and said, "You made the right choice."

"Yes, I did." I sent lightning from my arm to him, knocking him out cold.

**Freaked ya out for a minute, didn't I ? Hahahaha! So, Emmett's a traitor and James turned bad. I'll explain why soon, don't worry. Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I know you guys think James is crazy or a two faced git, but don't go all anti-James yet. Wait till I explain what happened. Thank you! :)**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- Neferet and Kalona**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 18

Demi Rae P.O.V.

I watched with a heavy heart as James fell down, unconscious, to the floor. He landed on it with a heavy thud. Emmett shouted, "Bitch!" and tried to get me. Rachel stopped him with some air action.

"Go get the crazy ass!" she said. I nodded and looked at Neferet.

She said, "So, it has come down to you and me, hasn't it little fledgling?"

"Yes, it has. Now why don't you shut up so I can kick your ass?" I smiled sweetly and got in a defensive stance.

She laughed at me. "You don't honestly expect to walk away from this alive. My powers are far greater than yours and all I need is one drop of blood before my darling Kalona will rise."

"No, I don't expect to live," I said grimly. "But I'm taking you down with me." I took a step toward her, placed my wrists together, opened up only my hands, and shot fire from them. She didn't move until the flames were about an inch from her. Then she just stepped out of the impossibly fast. She was waaaaay too close to James for my liking. I growled and stomped my foot, making the ground rumble. A crack formed under her and finally crumbled away. She held onto a ledge and pointed a shaking finger at me. She curled it and I was being dragged over to her. I fought against it and finally broke free. I ran over to a safe distance and made the ledge crumble. She fell to her doom, never again to see the light of day. I sighed in relief when someone tackled me to the ground.

I punched them in random places and we rolled on the ground for a while. Finally, I ended up on top the person. With a gasped, I saw James glaring at me with neon red eyes. "James?"

"You thought you were so sly, didn't you? Using lightning to stun me and then kill my mother. Well, now it's my turn." He threw me off him. I flew through the air and hit my back against a fence. I crumpled to the ground in a heap. Something happened and I saw Nyx in front of me, looking like a piece of mist.

She looked at me urgently. "Daughter, don't let your feelings for James get in the way of fighting him. He does not love you in this form."

"What happened to him?" My voice was a hoarse whisper.

"He denied Neferet in his heart and mind, so she had control of his soul. She used Darkness to twist his soul and now he is more dangerous than even she was. You must defeat him in order to win this battle."

I saw James rushing over, so I talked quickly. "But what if there _is _some of the old James in there?"

"Then try and bring it out. Try a memory, that usually works. Or try a-" her image disappeared as James passed through it.

_Or try a what? _I thought. No answer came. I stood up just as James picked me up by my neck and threw me to the side. I slid across the ground and coughed as dirt went in my lungs. "James, I know *cough* you're still good."

He slapped me hard across my right cheek. "Shut up! Choosing that lame ass Goddess makes you weak. I chose a more powerful being that will make me powerful too."

"*cough!* Remember when you told me about the deal? How it all changed when you met me? Get that change back. Your dad won't cause anything but destruction for everyone, including you. He would kill you if that meant getting stronger." He tried to slap me again, but I stopped him with earth. It caught his hand and held it there, so he had to listen to what I said. "Remember those songs you wrote? How much you loved singing them with me?"

"Let me go!" he said, trying to twist out.

"Or when we kissed out here on a bench? The wonderful day we had at the beach?" I continued. He growled and closed his eyes. Then, with an ear shattering crash, the rock formation landed on the floor in ruble. His eyes seemed to glow brighter, if that was even possible. He didn't even say anything. He just punched my nose. My head sapped back and I held my nose in agony. Blood ran down it like a waterfall. I put my hand on the ground and said, "Earth, heal my wound fast and keep the blood away from Kalona's body." I felt power go through my veins and the blood go away. Thunder boomed overhead and it started raining as I raised my head to look at James. I stood up, never taking my eyes away from his and said, "Fine. If you won't listen to memories, maybe I can knock the old you back in control," and I punched him back with all my force. He flew back to the fence.

He got up and ran at me. I raised my arms and the earth trapped him in a full body trap. He struggled against it and broke free again, so I punched the air and fire blasted out of my fists. He ducked and avoided each blow while still running at me. He reached me by then and his hand constricted around my throat. He was cutting of my air supply, so I started gasping. I heard someone yell "Demi!" but my head started going fuzzy and I couldn't place the voice.

Dots swarmed across my eyes. James said, "Let this be in all the history books and museums that this is the day Kalona rose again! The day the Redbird line was cut off and the day Darkness won!" An idea into my head and I put my hand behind my back. I quickly assembled a lightning knife and started to plunge it into his heart when I passed out.

James P.O.V.

I felt the Redbird girl go limp and I let her body fall from my hand. I laughed cruelly and then it finally sunk in what I just did. My laughter died down and whatever hold Neferet had on me broke away. "No,"  
I whispered and fell to my knees in the mud. I crawled over to Demi. "Nononono! What did I do?"

She coughed and stirred. Then she looked up at me and said, "James, you...you're okay?"

"No. I thought I killed you." I sighed and hugged her hard. She hugged back after a moment's hesitation. When she looked at me again I saw sadness in her eyes. I brushed her soaked hair back and said, "What's wrong?"

She was crying now and said, "You know I always loved you. Even now and forever."

"Of course. Why does that sound like good-bye?" She attacked my lips fiercely. I kissed her back but was preoccupied with what was going on in her head. Her emotions told me nothing except she was sad beyond belief.

She pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Because it is." Pain erupted in my stomach as lightning flashed. She sat back and sobbed. I looked down at the source of the pain was. There was a knife made out of lightning protruding me. I looked at her for some explanation. "I had to! Nyx told me to do this if I wanted this battle to end! I'm so sorry," she sobbed. I took her in my arms, despite the agonizing pain, and tried to calm her.

"It's okay. You...you had to do it," I whispered. She turned and laid me down. She kissed me again lightly and I said, "I love you." With that, I surrendered to the darkness that was taking over.


	20. Chapter 19

**Omg, I can't believe I actually did that...so recap time! Neferet died and James thought he strangled Demi. He got normal again and Demi had to kill him. Okay, on with the story!**

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- Neferet and Kalona**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 19

Demi Rae P.O.V.

When I woke up and saw those moss green eyes looking back at me, I knew I had to make a hard decision. Nyx said I had to kill him and somehow it seemed easier to do when he was bad. When I plunged that lightning knife in his stomach, I could feel his pain. It made me cry even harder. Then, even though I killed him, he comfort me with sweet words. As I laid him down, I saw those eyes, usually sparkling with humor, love, and life, died down. I cried even harder then ever, if that was possible, and felt part of my soul die with my Warrior. Around me, the battles raged on. I should have joined them, but I couldn't leave James. He might be dead but I felt the need to keep his body safe. I looked up as a Raven Mocker knocked Ana down and was about to finish her off. "No!" I yelled. I waved my arm around me and fire erupted around me. It hit all the Raven Mockers, sending them burning to the ground. Their screams of agony were cut off as my friends and family killed them. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Demi?" asked Rachel, bruised and bleeding lightly from her battle with Emmett.

I threw my arms around her and cried my heart out. Ana came next, hugging me hard. Then Faith, Destiny, Dawn, Samantha, Tristian, Jason, and Michael put a hand on my shoulder or back. Willow rubbed the arm no one was touching. I heard the adult talking behind me. "Is she finally gone?" asked Jack, quietly.

"Yes. It's done," said Aphrodite.

I heard someone move toward me and kneel down. I looked back to see Shaunee and Darius by James. Shaunee was about to light James on fire. I mean...James'...body. I pushed my friends aside and covered James' body with my own. "No! Leave him alone," I cried. My voice didn't sound like me. It was too pain filled and sad.

Mom said, "Okay, let's get it to the House of Night and put him in the garden behind Nyx's Temple." I hesitated but nodded.

Zoey P.O.V.

It was hard to see my daughter so broken up over this. I don't think anyone has ever looked this sad and broken up in the history of deaths. The funeral was a small and quick one and Demi broke down right after it. She stayed in her room for months, not eating, and probably not sleeping. For those months, it rained 24/7. Finally, it stopped raining, though the clouds stayed overhead. I peeked my head in her room and saw her fast asleep. I sighed and shut the door quietly.

Demi Rae P.O.V.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. _James' last words rang in my dream. Then I thought of the song I wrote for him.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I dreamt of his face, clearly in pain as he told me he loved me. I remembered the quick look of betrayal he had as I plunged the knife in him. The life in his eyes dying with his last breath. The sight of his body just laying there while the funeral went on. I woke with a start and cried so loudly, I would be surprised if I didn't wake the whole House. I couldn't care less if I did. I ran over to Nyx's Temple and to where they put James' body. When I did, I hugged him and cried. My tears stained his shirt and drenched him. A hand touched my shoulder but I didn't turn. Nyx's voice said, "Remember, lightning is energy and life as is earth and fire."

I picked my face up from his chest slightly at this. An idea came to me. I lifted my hand and made a ball of earth, fire, and lightning. "Please, bring him back," I sobbed quietly and thrust the ball in his chest. I waited very long before collapsing on his chest again sobbing. I was so busy crying, that I didn't see a hand come up to comfort me. When it touched me, I jumped up and saw it was James'. I looked back at his face and saw his eyes flutter open. "James!"

**Yay! It looks like James is back! Let's see how everyone else take this in the next chapter. I'm also thinking of adding kareoke to this story about a year or so later, what do you think? This song was "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. Review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Demi Rae-Zoey and Stark**

**Ana- Stevie Rae and Rephraim**

**Rachel- Aphrodite and Darius**

**Emmett- Erik and Venus**

**Destiny and Dawn- Damien and Jack**

**Tristian- Erin and T.J.**

**Samantha- Shaunee and Cole**

**James- Neferet and Kalona**

**Jason, Michael, Willow, and Faith are just random kids that are part of the gang. Faith and Dawn are based off of Faith and Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter 20

Demi Rae P.O.V.

"James!" I said with astonishment. His eyes were almost all the way open and his hand was still on my back. I put my hands on either side of his face and said, "Come on, James. Open your gorgeous eyes all the way now. I've gone too long without seeing them." I kept saying little things like that until he finally opened them all the way and focused on me.

"D...Demi?" he asked, voice hoarse.

I sniffed and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "I'm here. I'm here."

He sat up and groaned. His movements were jerky and stiff. I helped him up and he pulled me in a tight hug. I let a few happy tears escape. "Oh, Demi! I missed you so much," he said against my hair.

"I missed you too."

He pulled back and looked at me. His eyes were still overjoyed, but he was frowning. "You don't look very healthy." He gently cupped my pale cheek. I hugged him again, and then we were kissing. It was one so full of love and forgiveness, it took my breath away. We didn't pull away until we heard Mom calling my name.

She came in with Dad, her circle, and my friends. They each stopped in their tracks when they saw James, alive and well. Then, our friends were swarmed around him and so was the circle. Mom and Dad held back though. I went over to them and explained what happened. Then, Mom hugged me and said, "That's my girl." I smiled at them both and went back o James. That night, we had a huge party with the whole House of Night I don't think I've ever seen James this happy and carefree. Ana and Rachel managed to get boyfriends and so did Faith, to my surprise. She was with Dustin, the star fencing guy. They were making out in a dark corner much to everyone's disgust. I went outside of the auditorium and looked up at the stars. For once, everything was nice and happy. I was Marked, Neferet was gone for good, James was alive and my boyfriend, Rachel was one of my best friends, and Nyx had Chosen me just like she did Mom to be her special daughter. She had given wonderful affinities that I was going to use very carefully. James came out and out his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his chest and we looked up at the stars as the loud music from the party blast at full volume inside. A shooting star streaked across the sky and I heard Nyx's voice say, "I am proud of you, Demi Rae."

**Okay, don't think this is the end just yet. I'm going to have some fun now with...wait for it...KAREOKE AND TRUTH OR DARE! MWAHAHAHAHA! so stay tuned for more of Demi Rae and her friends :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Oh my gosh, I'm so mad at facebook! They deactivated my account and I didn't do anything wrong! Grrrr...has this happened to any of you? If it has please tell me and tell me what happened.**

Chapter 21

Stevie Rae P.O.V.

I was relaxing in the red fledgling- whoops I mean red vampyre- tunnels with Rephraim, when Ana came running in. "Hey Mom, do you still have that kareoke stuff?" she asked, out of breath.

"Yes. I put it in the spare room. Why do you want it?"

"Because, I wanna have a kareoke party with everyone and a truth or dare thing," she said as she ran out.

I looked at Rephraim. "We should get the gang and watch them. Remember when we played truth or dare?" He nodded.

"These children are worse than we were in some ways and I believe this will be one of them. Let us go." We ran off to find Z. She wasn't in her office or in her room. We checked the Rec room and found Stark and her making out in a corner.

"Really Z? What would y'all do if a fledgling came in here?" I said, making them spring apart.

Zoey blushed. "Is there anything you needed?"

"Yah. Ana's gettin' the kids together for kareoke and truth or dare. Wanna watch them?"

"Duh! I trust Demi Rae and everything, but come on," she pointed at Stark, "she has him in her. She's bound to get in trouble."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" said Demi Rae. She came in with James holding her hand. It had been a little over a year since James came back and they hadn't left each others' sides. About a day after he came back, they found out they could read each others' thoughts, bringing them even closer together. Demi said, "So, what's Ana doing with us and why am I going to get into trouble with it?"

"Kareoke party first and then truth or dare! You in?" said Ana, coming in with the rest of the kids and the rest of the gang.

"Totally," said James and Demi in unison. I hung my head and shook it. This was sooooo not going to end well.

Demi Rae P.O.V.

This was going to be awesome! James and I had written a new song and this would be the perfect time to play it for everyone. _Demi, I don't know. It doesn't feel ready enough, _he thought to me.

_It's fine, _I tried to sooth his stage fright. Ana went to set everything up with Jason and Michael. After about ten minutes, Ana started talking over the microphone. "Alrighty, we're gonna start with a little kareoke first. **(no, I'm not copying my first story. I just like doing kareoke first :) ) **Who wants to go first?"

I tried to raise James' and mine hands but he kept it down. I shot him a death glare and folded my arms across my chest. The rest of our friends just argued about who was going to go first. Finally, Rachel stood up and said, "I'll go, but this is under protest." She directed that toward Samantha and Dawn. She picked a song and stood up to the microphone. I snorted as the song started. This is sooooo the old Rachel.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge

I know you want it  
That thing that makes me  
What the guys go crazy for  
They lose their minds  
The way I whine  
I think it's time

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge

I can see you're on it  
You want me to teach the  
Techniques that freaks these boys  
It can't be bought  
Just know thieves get caught  
Watch if you're smart

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I could teach you, but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I could teach you, but I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved  
Everyone will look this way so  
You must maintain your charm  
Same time maintain your halo

Just get the perfect blend  
Plus what you have within  
Then next his eyes will squint  
Then he's picked up your scent

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I could teach you, but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I could teach you, but I have to charge."

We all clapped and I laughed hysterically. Don't ask me why, I just found that extremely funny. Especially when she started pumping her fists in front of her chest and dancing to it. She may have changed from bitch to nice, but she's still the slut of the group. Ana went to the microphone ad said, "Nice Rach, really."

"Thanks. You know you're jealous of my pro skills," she said flipping her hair.

"Totally."

"That's my girl!" said Aphrodite from Darius' arms. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Ana said, "Okay, so who's next?"

**Who do you think should go next? Please let me know! Review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Yay! Facebook let me log in! :) Okay, so because I feel like being evil, I'm going to save Demi and James until the very endish point in the story. YEs, I am aware a lot of you wanted to have them go next, hence the evil part. But I do want to take a vote. Tell me if you want Demi to do a solo first, James to do a solo first, or them to sing together first. The one who gets the most votes by chapter 25 will go first.**

**VOTE!**

Chapter 22

Demi Rae P.O.V.

Everyone looked around at everyone else, not daring to go first. Ana said, "Okay, how about the parents? Anybody care to come up?"

"I'll go. I didn't go last time we played," said Damien, getting up from his seat next to Jack. Last time? Hm, I wonder if Mom will tell me later. Or most likely Dad. He tells me a lot of stuff Mom doesn't want me to know. Like how to pull pranks off without getting caught :). Ah, the good old days. Ana disappeared in the kitchen while Damien quickly picked a song and started singing.

" Misery  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I won't ever send  
Somehow it is cut so much  
Deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them be  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

Say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting here  
Don't care where I have to go

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah

I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back"

We all clapped and I heard Aphrodite say, "Maroon 5? Really?"

"It's my favorite song," said Damien pouting a bit.

"It's retarded like Erik!"

Erik groaned. "Not the insults again! I don't want to get punched again."

"Too bad assface. Everyone hates you, so deal."

"Aphrodite, there are fledglings present," said Mom.

Rachel laughed. "If you think that's bad, you didn't hear Demi and I."

"Yah, we called each other ever name in the book and made up names that should be illegal!" I said through a laugh. Everyone laughed, remembering. A memory of the last time we did that and when I zapped James came back and I shuddered slightly.

Mom shook her head at me while Dad gave me a thumbs up. Mom then slapped the back of his head. "Don't encourage it."

"Sorry honey." He gave her a smile and she rolled her eyes at the 'honey'. There's Dad for you. Ana reappeared with a black hat.

"Okay guys, since none of y'all will really go on your own, I put each of your names in this hat. Whoever I pick will go, whether ya like it or not." Groans filled the room. "Well, it's your own faults! If y'all had just come up here on your own, I wouldn't have to do this."

"You didn't have to do this kareoke party in the first place," commented Faith. Ana gave her the death glare.

She reached her hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Next is..."

**Oooo cliffy! Review and don't forget to vote: Demi Rae does a solo first, James does a solo first, or they do a duet first. Please vote by chapter 25! I'll keep you updated on the votes. If you guys want to put in song requests too, just tell me what song, who it's by, and who you want to sing it. :) Review and vote and request (if you want!)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Come on people! Vote and give me some ideas! Please?**

**Demi Rae solo- 2**

**James solo- 1**

**Duet- 0**

**There's been at least two reviews asking about James' name. I honestly forgot Stark's real first name was James and it was purely coincidental. Also, sorry for you peoples that want more adventures and not this kareoke stuff, but this is part of the story right now. I might throw in more drama and stuff later but I want to have some fun with the kids. Everyone deserves a little fun, don't you agree? This song is by request of ****pixie611****. Thanks for your suggestion pixie611!**

Chapter 23

"Faith!" called Anna.

"Oh hell no!" she said, starting to run for the door. Destiny, Dawn, Samantha, Tristian, Jason, and Michael all grabbed her and dragged her to the microphone. "Oh my goddess Ana, do I have to?" Ana nodded and Faith rolled her eyes, getting her whatever attitude back. She picked a song and sang. I nearly squealed because I loved Paramore!

"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we've caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good"

We all clapped at the now smiling Faith. Ana went back up and picked another name. "Okaaay...the next victim-I mean singer- is..."

**Mwahahaha! Another cliffy! This song was for pixie611 and it was called "Misery Buiness" by Paramore. Review and vote!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Demi Rae solo- 2**

**James solo- 1**

**Duet****- 1**

Chapter 24

"Okay, the next victim- I mean singer- is..." She took out one and her face dropped and she kept looking through the hat.

"Well, who are you looking for?" asked Jack.

"Um...no one." She glanced at me and away fast. "The next singer is Dawn and Samantha."

"Both of us?" they asked at the same time, getting up.

"Yah, I accidentally grabbed two at the same time. Sorry guys," she shrugged and let the Twins take the stage. They sighed and argued over songs for about two minutes before settling on "Make Me Wanna Die" by The Pretty Reckless.

Dawn started first.

"Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind"

_Since when? _thought James to me. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing.

"But everything looks better, when the sun goes down  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night"

_Last time I checked, she did belong to night, _I thought back, earning a smile from him.

"Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes"

Samantha joined her for the chorus.

"You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love, right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die"

Samantha along:

"Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I  
shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night"

_Again, she does, _we thought together.

"Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes"

Together:

"You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love, right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the  
light)  
Make me wanna die

I would die for you, my love, my love  
I would lie for you, my love, my love (make me wanna  
die)  
I would steal for you, my love, my love(make me  
wanna die)  
I would die for you, my love, my love

But up in the light…  
Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the  
light)  
Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)  
Look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die"

We all clapped and I let out a giggle. James knew just what to make me laugh at. Ana picked another name out of the hat. "Stark! I mean, Mr. Redbird? Uh...yah awkward..." she went back to her seat and Dad laughed.

"Call me Stark, Ana." He jumped over to the machine and flipped through the songs. "Hm, how 'bout this one?" he said, talking to himself. He stood up and smiled cockily by the microphone. I giggled as the song came on. Dad certainly had an interesting taste in music. He sang:

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"

By now, even Aphrodite was giggling.

"My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"

Now there wasn't even giggling, it was full on laughing. Some of the guys were just staring but the girls were going nuts. I was laughing so hard, James had to hold me to keep me in my seat. Dad started touching his thighs and wiggling his eyebrows at Mom while singing this next line.

"I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"

He repeated the dance he did when he sang this line previously, except this time he turned around and shook his ass at Mom. I blushed, laughed, and was humiliated at the same time.

"I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"

We were still laughing about five or so minutes after the song ended and Dad just sat down and smiled. Ana went up, clutching at her sides and said, "Oh my Goddess *giggle* that was * giggle* hilarious!" She laughed some more and gradually everyone started to calm down. "Okay," she took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good. She got the hat and stuck her hand in it.

**Oh my gosh I laughed so hard while I was writing this! These songs were for lly. Thanks for your suggestion lly! One thing though to y'all reviewers, I'm going to choose James and Demi's songs so I won't be taking song requests for them. Sorry guys, but you can still do the rest of the gang. I mean, we got the adults left and some fledglings. Oh, and I'm going to extend the voting period until either chapter 30 or 35. So, vote! and review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Demi solo- 6**

**James solo- 2**

**Duet- 1**

Chapter 25

Ana pulled out another paper and frowned. "Why aren't you comin' up, Demi?" she whined.

"Hey, this was your idea, not mine," I said, putting my hands up.

She shook her head. "Aphrodite. You're up." She sat down and Aphrodite went up.

"I seriously can't believe I'm doing this again," she scoffed, picking a song. The music started.

"I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh "

Darius jumped up and started singing much to everyone's surprise.

"Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild West coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

Homeboys  
Hangin' out  
All that ass "

My mouth dropped wide open as he cussed. It looked so wrong coming out of his mouth.  
"Hangin' out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
And a queen-ie  
Aphrodite my lady  
(Yeah)  
You're lookin' here baby  
(Uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
'Cause you representin' California  
(Ohhh yeahh) "  
Aphrodite:  
"California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, West coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh "

Darius:  
"(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls)"

Everyone clapped and Aphrodite hugged Darius while they still looked at us. Mom said, "I didn't know you had it in Darius."

"Have what?"

"Cussing!" Everyone giggled as he turned pink. Ana picked out another name. "Willow!"

"I call duet with Michael!"

"Okay." They smiled and jumped up to the microphone. I started giggling when I heard the sing. Wow, just wow.

Michael sang first.

"My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist"

Willow:

"Well my first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist"

Michael:

"I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like liquorish  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?

In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
[I got you on my list]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it"

Both:  
"She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh"

Willow:

"Well my first kiss went a little like this"

Michael  
"I said no more sailors  
And no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart  
Tattooed up on the shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey  
It gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue

In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
[I got you on my list]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it"

Both:  
"She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

My first went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist

Well My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist"

Jason got up randomly and started rapping the next part.

"She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh"

Michael and Willow:  
"She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooh  
Oooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say…"

We clapped and Jason bowed. We smiled and clapped for him too. Ana got up, rummaging through the hat. "Ana!" called Dawn.

"Huh? Oh, right." She picked out another paper.

**The 3Oh!3 song was for jazztheslaya, and California girls was for ****Hellewise Harman Redfern****. We are getting closer and closer to the results of the contest! Are you excited? I'm excited. Heehee review! O and if you haven't, you should totally read my profile. I updated it and it's awesomelicious. Yes, I made up my own word. :) REVIEW AND VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Demi solo- 7**

**James solo- 2**

**Duet- 1**

Chapter 26

"Mom! Your next!" said Ana enthusiastically. Stevie Rae got up and picked a song.

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up"

We all clapped and I could swear I saw all the parents look at their kids as if to say "Don't grow up any more please." Once again, Ana put her hand in the hand and blushed as she looked at the name. Samantha and Dawn said, "Ooooooo, we know who's next."

"Could it be-" started Willow

"-Our hostess?" finished James.

"Um. Yah. Uh, hold on. Let me go put the hat away." She headed to the kitchen. I followed her to make sure she didn't run away and squirm out of it. Then she motioned for me to follow her outside. I nodded and we went right outside the now closed door. "Demi, I can't do it! Every time I try to sing in front of people I get all nervous."

"Sh. Just stare at the wall of something."

She was about to say something, but a breathy laugh and moan stopped her. We looked carefully around the corner and saw Monica, one of the skanks in Rachel's former circle, and Ana's boyfriend making out. I looked at Ana and saw her clutching her chest and eyes forming with tears. I hugged her and the couple finally saw us. The guy said, "Oh Ana, I uh...Goddess this looks bad." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Bitch! Why can't you leave other people's boyfriends alone?" screamed Ana.

Monica smirked. "He came to me. He's in love with me."

"Asshole!"

"Hey at least I can hang onto a guy." I swear Ana's eyes turned red. The guy came to Ana with open arms, but Ana ran away back into the Rec Hall. When I followed her, she was just finished picking a song, tears streaming down her face. The guy and Monica came in right as she started singing.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did

Ha, (Time for a little revenge)

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, Whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

on the mattress, Whoa"

Ha, it's true.

"Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha"

That's true too. I've been giving her tips. :)

"She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling

And, she thinks I'm psycho

cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but

Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know

or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school

So it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, Whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, Whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey

You might have him, but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey

You might have him, but I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, Whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

on the mattress, Whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge,

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,

Cause I don't think you do, Oh

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing

I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

C'mon show me how much better you are

See you deserve some applause

Cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you can say sabotage"

Then Ana practically flew off the stage and punched Monica in the nose. When the guy started to restrain her, she kneed him in the nuts and kicked his face. Then, when he fell to the ground in agony, she started kicking everywhere. With every kick, she said, "You. Fucking. Lying. Cheating. Asshole! I. Fucking. Hope. She. Dumps. You!" Then Rephraim picked Ana up and carried her away from him. She was still yelling. "I hope you get AIDS and die! I hope you get an STD that can't be cured and both of you die!" A stream of curses, some I haven't even heard before, followed. Then she collapsed and cried in her parents' arms. I went over to her and rubbed her back. The rest of our friends joined us, as did the parents.

"Ana, can I go next?" I asked. I wrote a song a while ago that might make her feel better. She nodded slightly and whimpered.

**Poor Ana! Okay, so I know I said I was gonna wait until chapter 30, but I figured Ana needed some bff cheering up. Review.**


	28. Chapter 27

**The last songs were "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift and "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift. If you want to check out another good song (in my opinion) by Taylor Swift, it's called "Mean". :) Enjoy the Demi Rae Solo!**

Chapter 27

I got up to the mic and signaled for James to bring up the guitar he brought. He gave it to me and I started playing. "This is a song I wrote, thinking of you and your positive look on like." Ana smiled slightly.

"Outside my window I see a red bird singin sittin on a wire  
Wish I knew what he's thinkin outside my window  
I see a couple kissin huggin and a-lovin  
Man, that's just what I've been missin

These days when everythin is crazy  
Some things are never ever changin

(You) still need stars when you're wishin at night  
A best friend to set you right, a good laugh, a warm bath  
And a beautiful song you can sing along to  
Good news that'll make you cry  
All the little things that money can't buy  
No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window  
La la la la la la (outside my window)

Outside my window I see the bluest ocean  
Sails in the sunlight rockin in the sweetest motion  
Outside my window I hear a church bell ringin  
Nobody fightin over what hymn they're singin

I know I'm dreamin like a child  
But some things just don't go out of style like

(You) still need stars when you're wishin at night  
A best friend to set you right, a good laugh, a warm bath  
And a beautiful song you can sing along to  
Good news that'll make you cry  
All the little things that money can't buy  
No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window  
La la la la la la (outside my window)  
(La la la la la la, outside my window)  
(Everybody look outside my window, la la la la la la)  
(Outside outside)

Outside my window I see a flag thats wavin  
Hands joined together, everybody's celebrating, yeah

La la la la la la, outside my window  
La la la la la la, everybody's lookin outside my window

(You) still need stars when you're wishin at night  
A best friend to set you right, a good laugh, a warm bath  
And a beautiful song you can sing along to  
Good news that'll make you cry  
All the little things that money can't buy  
No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window  
La la la la la la (outside my window)  
(La la la la la la, outside my window)  
(Everybody look outside my window, la la la la la la)  
(Outside outside) "

By the time I was done, Ana was acting like her old self and her tears were gone. She ran up and hugged me around the guitar. "Thank you so much Demi! You are the bestest friend eva!" We laughed and she said, "Well, seeing as James hasn't gone yet..." a sly smile worked its way on her face and he groaned.

"Fine. I'll go." He got up and Ana clapped her hands like a spaz.

**Yes I know it's short, sorry! That song was "Outside my Window" by Sarah Buxton. I saw a picture of Sarah Buxton and I said "Oh my gosh, that looks exactly like how I imagined Ana looked!" So go on google images and type in Sarah Buxton. That's how Ana looks. Review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. Okay, this is going to be the last chappie for "A Legend Reborn." Yes, I will be making a sequel and the next chapter I post will be a preview of it. It's going to be called "Ana's Turn." Three guesses who it's going to be about! :) Thanks to all of you who stuck with Demi Rae and James and didn't mind the cheesy songs. Hahaha on with the chapter!**

Chapter 28

James went up to the microphone and took the guitar from me. I moved to sit by Ana and listened as my beloved sang.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying "

We all sang "AYO!"

James:  
"Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying "

Everyone: "AYO"  
James: "Baby, let's go

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
You, you  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying"

Everyone: "AYO"

James:  
"Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying"

Everyone: "AYO"

James:  
"Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do

Yeah, yeah

Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying"

Everyone: "AYO"  
"Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying"

" AYO"  
"Baby, let's go  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all out  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, Believe it  
And I, I, I  
I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying"

" AYO"

"Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying"

" AYO"  
"Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite"

We all clapped and Faith said, "I like the ones I saw on Facebook. I THROW MY SPANISH IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYIN' AYO! NO COMPRENDO! And I THROW MY SANDWICH IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYIN' AYO! I ORDERED MAYO!"

We laughed and I said, "I like those ones too. They're just so random."

"Hey Demi, why don't you and James do a duet," said Tristian.

Everyone chimed in with yes' and that would be awesome's. James and I groaned but he started playing the song we just wrote. I waited for a bit until he stopped then we both sang. "Tell me how imp supposed to breathe with no air"

Me:  
"Oooh….  
If I should die  
before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…"

James:  
"I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand

But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe"

Both of us:  
"Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air noooo  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air"

James:  
"I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
There's no gravity  
To hold me down  
Foreal"

Me:  
"But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But I survived  
I don't know how  
But I don't even care

So How .. How

Do you expect me .. Me  
To live alone with just me .. Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe"

Both:  
"Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air No More

uhh uhh uhh  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh Baby  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air

Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo..

Ooooohhhhhhh  
Tell Me How imp supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me … Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe  
Tell Me How imp supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air"

Me:  
"Got me out here and the water so deep"

James:  
"Tell me how you gon be without me"

Me:  
"if you ain't here I just can't breathe"

Both:  
"Its No Air No Air

No air air ohh  
No air air ohh  
No air air No air  
No Air…"

They clapped, whistled, and woohoo'ed! I pulled James in for a kiss and sighed. My life wasn't perfect or the one I wanted, but I had great friends , parents, and a great boyfriend. Maybe, just maybe, things were going to be okay from now on. Carefree and normal. Well as normal as things get in the Tulsa House of Night.

I'm Demi Rae Redbird, daughter of Stark and Zoey Redbird, killer of Neferet, and James' girlfriend. I'm not a normal fledgling and I'm okay with that.

**Okay so, there's the end! I know so sad! But look on the bright side, I'm going to make a sequel for Ana! Yay! I'll post it as soon as I can. Review.**


	30. Preview

**Here's the preview for the sequel "Ana's Turn."**

Emmett's P.O.V.

I walked down the deserted alleyway, looking for the person that was supposed to meet me here. He said he would be here at nine and it was thirty minutes later. _Why do I even trust these people with even the simplest of instructions, _I thought to myself.

I didn't like being so close to the House of Night, or anywhere in this town. I hated it. It was too quiet and filled with good people. I needed to hear at least one crime being committed, but I didn't. And my misery was all thanks to Zoey Redbird. She kept things all safe and calm. Nothing happened here now.

Just thinking of Zoey had me thinking of Demi Rae. My lips curled back as I thought of how close we were to raising the master, but she won. Why couldn't she have just cooperated? Now she's killed Neferet, made James into a pussy, and I can't show my face around the House again without getting thrown in jail or something.

A noise behind me had me whirl and go on defense mode. "Cut the crap, Emmett. It's just me," said the person, hiding in the shadows. All I could see was those blood red eyes.

She stepped out where I could see her and I smiled. "Hello Nicole."

**Remember Nicole was the leader of the bad red fledglings? Ya, she returns! I have no idea if I'm going to keep her in the story of not though... Review!**


End file.
